


Anyone Who Knows What Love Is

by henley_sarah



Series: AHS Fics [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crimes & Criminals, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Light Angst, Medication, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pet Names, Philosophy, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Tattoos, Therapy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: "I'm here for three things." I held up three fingers. "One, I've been asked to take on Kit Walker's case, as second opinions are often needed in these sorts of situations. Two, I'm going to have at least a few sessions with as many patients here as I can, get their stories, see what the inner workings are. This is mainly to ensure there won't be any other false diagnosing." I said with a little smile. "And three, I'm to report anything not up to code, anything illegal, or just anything I find wrong or simply don't like back to our nation's capital, and will request search and seizure if I need to." I put down my last finger, then lowered my hand. The room was dead silent aside from that stupid song playing.





	1. Chapter 1

The drive up to Briarcliff Manor was a bit bumpier than I expected, but no matter I guess. I parked and saw my friend, Dr. Oliver Thredson.

I got out with my case and greeted him with a smile.

"You're a redhead now, Dr. Pitch?" He asked as I walked up the stairs.

"I am, but I feel I'm in need of a change. Something brighter." I hummed and noticed a pink carnation. I reached out and touched the petals. "What do you think?"

He just kept a smile on his face for me. "I think you look lovely no matter the color." He said and I gave a little smile and he lead me inside.

I pinched my brows softly together as we were just in the foyer, and I was already hearing screaming.

"You now understand why I called for backup, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Show me more." I hummed, and he lead me along, showing me the rooms, and I kept a straight face on until we arrived at a social room for the patients. There was an upbeat French song that immediately annoyed me, and I curled my lip at the record player.

"How much do you want to bet that half the patients in here were driven insane by that fucking song?" I asked softly as we walked further in.

"I disagree." He hummed and I gave him a questioning look. "I think it's more like five-sixths of the patients." He said, making me smirk in amusement.

"Dr. Thredson." A voice said and both of us turned back to see a blonde nun.

"Sister Jude, this is Dr. Pitch." He introduced, and I gave her a little smile.

She only raised her eyebrows. "A female doctor? They exist?"

I only blinked at her, not letting myself get mad. "I'm standing right here, aren't I?"

She didn't look impressed at all, but I couldn't care less. "Dr. Thredson, the file, please." I hummed and he handed it to me, and I handed him my briefcase to hold while I looked through it.

"Here we go. We've numerous reports on misdoings here at Briarcliff, Sister, ranging from missing patients, mistreatment, abuse, and inaccurate diagnoses." I pursed my lips. "That just won't do, I'm afraid." I looked up at her, as it was my turn to be unimpressed.

"What is your purpose here?" She asked.

"Oh right, how silly of me." I closed the file. "I'm here for three things." I held up three fingers. "One, I've been asked to take on Kit Walker's case, as second opinions are often needed in these sorts of situations. Two, I'm going to have at least a few sessions with as many patients here as I can, get their stories, see what the inner workings are. This is mainly to ensure there won't be any other false diagnosing." I said with a little smile.

"And three, I'm to report anything not up to code, anything illegal, or just anything I find wrong or simply don't like back to our nation's capital, and will request search and seizure if I need to." I put down my last finger, then lowered my hand. The room was dead silent aside from that stupid song playing.

"You weren't sent from the state?" She asked, and I noticed she was trying to hide her shock.

"No, Sister, I was sent from D.C." I nodded, then tilted my head at her. "You look a bit threatened. You aren't scared I'll find anything, are you?"

"I... of course not. Would you like a tour?" She asked.

"I've already had it." I gave her another smile that only lasted a second, then closed the file, handed it back to Oliver, who handed me my briefcase back.

"You must think you're so high and mighty." She just shook her head.

"I didn't get a Ph.D. in Psychology and a Masters in Philosophy for nothing." I hummed.

"Alright. Sure. Forgive me for not taking you seriously. But who would take a woman in trousers and a suit jacket wearing makeup fit for a whore seriously?" She hummed, and I gave a little laugh.

"I'm so glad you noticed my suit. Do you like it? I have to wear it to cover my tattoos, it's a requirement." I hummed, taking so much delight in her shock. "And what business is it of yours what I do with my appearance or anybody? You have no right to dictate anything in that matter." I shook my head.

Now she looked angry. "What is this to you, a powerplay?"

I chuckled again. "Sister, my career is built on powerplays. I'm quite good at them."

I then checked the time and hummed. "Sorry, I have to get going. Still moving in since God knows how long I'll be here. But you can expect me bright and early, right after you've said your morning prayers... if you still say them." I hummed, then slipped around her to walk out.

"That was so hot..." I heard one girl say, and I smirked to myself.

When I found the apartment the government was covering for me to live in, I unpacked all my things, then went to a drug store and found packs of hair dye. I picked up a pack of bleach and a couple pink packs, and paid for them, then went home and got in clothes I didn't mind messing up and began to do my hair.

I think I was going to have a good time here.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into Briarcliff the next morning in a new suit, the same briefcase that had everything I needed in it. Dr. Thredson was at the door to meet me again, and he laughed when I stepped out of the car.

"Look at you! Aw, you're just like a carnation." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Thanks. So, where are we starting?" I asked and we stepped into the building.

"May as well start with Mr. Walker, as he is the main reason you're here." He hummed and I nodded.

"Not even going to let me build up to it. Alright. But I'm not seeing anybody in that social room, I will shoot the record player, I swear it." I said and Oliver chuckled.

"I don't even blame you. But, it does become white noise after a little while." He hummed and slipped into the room to grab him while I waited at the door. Not a minute later, he and a dirty blond guy in a blue suit came out.

"Dr. Pitch, Kit Walker." He said and I smiled and offered him my hand to shake. He looked confused, then shook my hand, which was the first huge sign that something was wrong here.

"I've picked out and set up an office for you." Oliver looked at me.

"Oh, thanks. Look at you being helpful." I hummed with a little smile as the three of us walked down the hall together.

"Sorry, is the session going to be with both of you?" Kit asked.

"Oh, no, that'd be a horrible idea." I shook my head and glanced back at him. "Two psychologists with one patient? Never ends well with more than one of us in a room."

"You're hilarious." Oliver hummed dryly and opened a door, letting the both of us in. "Scream if he attacks." He looked at me.

"Thanks, bye," I said quickly and closed the door in his face, and quietly turned the lock. When I stood back up, Kit was giving me a very confused look.

"I hate interruptions. Take a seat anywhere you like." I gave him a smile and went and put my briefcase on the desk in the room, and opened it, taking out a notepad. "Mind if I take notes?"

"Uh... no..." He said and sat down in an armchair, so I went over and took the one across from him.

I uncapped my pen and wrote his name at the top of the page with the date. "Alright, might as well get it out of the way, you didn't kill those women. Obviously."

"Obviously?" He asked.

"Those women were skinned, beheaded. Their deaths were brutal and all sorts of gruesome and cruel." I hummed, then looked up, meeting his deep brown eyes. "I've met so many murderers, I can pick them out in a crowd. I have, in fact. But you? You're no murderer. I don't think that when I look at you."

"What do you think when you look at me?" He asked slowly.

"I think about golden retriever puppies." I glanced at him again, then gave a nod and jotted that down. I saw him press his lips together as he held back a laugh.

"So, what's the deal? Why's everyone convinced you're crazy?" I asked and he settled down again.

"If they think I'm sane, I'll just get sent to the chair. They have too much evidence against me, there's no way I could be found innocent." He sighed.

"Ah. Yeah, the chair's bad, and though this place is horrible, it is arguably better." I kissed my teeth as I wrote that down to keep in mind. I hummed a little, trying to figure out the best course of action.

"I don't want to be in here the rest of my life. I want to go home. I miss my Alma..." He sighed. "They think I killed my wife. How could somebody kill their wife?"

"You'd be surprised what people can do to their loved ones," I said, gazing at him. "Of course, I don't think you killed your wife, Kit. But plenty of people do horrible things to those they love, sometimes in the name of love."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I've heard cases of people who killed their spouses in hospitals to free them of the pain, of the suffering. I've seen murder-suicides where one person was to be sent away, and they decided they can't live without the other. I once heard a case where a man was forced to beat his own boyfriend bloody because if he didn't, he and his boyfriend would have been shot." I said and saw the shock and hurt in Kit's eyes. "People do crazy shit for love. Love is a very, very powerful drug."

"Have you ever been in love, Doctor?" He asked.

"Not personally, no." I shook my head. "I'm assuming you mean in the romantic or sexual sort of way?" I hummed and he nodded. "Yeah, no."

"Then how can I expect you to understand?" He asked, and I raised my brows.

"There's more types of love than just romantic love, Kit. Love is abstract, it's a feeling. Why limit it to just romance?" I hummed, and his brows furrowed before he nodded.

"No, you're right." He sighed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Everyone's mind immediately jumps to romantic love when thinking about it." I gave a small shrug.

Kit hummed softly. "What do you think about life beyond this world?" He asked.

"I think it's silly to not consider it a possibility," I answered, jotting a little note down. "Why?"

He then told me of the night he and his wife were seemingly taken. The bright light, the deafening noise, the tests, the green figures.

"You believe you and your wife were abducted?" I asked.

"I know it sounds crazy." He sighed.

"It's a bit out there, yes, but I don't believe it to be impossible," I said and saw hope in his eyes. "I'm a tiny little human on this planet. Who am I to say that extraterrestrial life doesn't exist?" I gave a small shrug and wrote a little more down.

Kit and I talked a bit more until the hour was up, and I had a page full of notes in my amazing note-taking way. I put it back into my briefcase and walked him back to the room, glad to see a smile on his face now.

"Oh, uh, Doctor-" He started.

"Call me Eleni," I said, and his smile grew slightly.

"Eleni. I like the hair." He said, eyes flicking to my head before back to mine, where they looked just a little happier.


	3. Chapter 3

KIT

I sat on the couch next to Grace, who immediately bombarded me with questions.

"What's she like? Did you act crazy? Did she buy it? Why are you smiling like that? What did she do?" She hissed.

"No, no, Grace." I shook my head.

"He probably looks happy cos she sucked him off in her office." Shelley hummed as she walked by, giving me a look that made me rather uncomfortable.

"She did not." I snapped at her, then looked back to Grace. "She believes me."

This stunned her. "She what?"

"She believes me. She thinks I didn't kill those women." I smiled, still trying to get it through my head.

"She's a bit odd, though, isn't she?" Grace hummed, looking over. "What kind of psychologist has pink hair and tattoos?"

"Who cares?" I scoffed.

"You get done with that new doctor?" Lana sat on the other side of me with a cigarette.

"Yeah, she's not bad at all," I said and Lana got a look at her.

"You sure?" She looked at me and I nodded.

"Lana Winters?" Eleni called, and Lana looked over and stood up.

"Wish me luck." She sighed and handed me her cigarette to finish off instead of putting it out.

After a day of people going to see her, each one came back a little different. Lana looked so happy she couldn't speak, Grace looked a little shocked, and even Shelley was affected. She didn't try to hook up with anyone when she came back in the room. She just sat in a chair and thought, which really shocked me.

"She's just so..." Grace started.

"Understanding," Lana said.

"Yeah." Grace nodded slowly.

"Told you." I hummed, then there was a slight commotion. We looked over, then most of us got up to the door to see what was happening.

Sister Jude was in the hallway with Eleni, looking furious.

"Can you give me a good reason why?" Sister Jude huffed.

"I just did, which you've just ignored. So, instead, I'll say because I said so." Eleni looked as calm as could be, which made my respect for her increase tenfold.

"Electroshock therapy used at treatment for homosexuality has been outlawed. Be grateful I'm giving you a chance to stop it immediately before I report it." Eleni just slightly narrowed her eyes at her. "In fact, I think I'll just take over on all those cases. God knows the bullshit you've been telling them."

"Excuse me?!" Sister Jude just gasped and gave a dry laugh.

"You must need your hearing checked. Shall I do it for you?" Eleni asked.

"Being a homosexual is a sin, they must be punished." Sister Jude said, and Eleni just stared at her with a look that made her fall quiet.

"Who are you to decide that?" She then asked, and Lana gave a small sniff next to me, so I put my arm around her shoulders for a little comfort.

"It's God's word. Leviticus says..." Sister Jude started.

"You do know that verse is about pedophilia, not homosexuality, right?" Eleni cut her off. "The original translation is 'man shall not lie with boy' not 'man shall not lie with man.' And hey, not to shit on your religion, Sister, but the bible is not the word of God. It was written by men who lived two thousand years ago, been translated over many times, and revised many times as well. Maybe it once was the word of God, but it isn't anymore."

"You dare argue with me?" Sister Jude just grew angry.

"Yes, I do." Eleni just nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me, Sister, do you believe we are created in His image?"

"Of course. But that is no excuse-" She started, but Eleni just stopped her again.

"Don't tell me you think gay people are possessed or some shit like that. That a flip just switched overnight in them?" Eleni pursed her lips at her.

"It's unnatural." Sister Jude hissed.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly natural, I think you'll find." Eleni hummed. "Zoologists have noticed patterns of homosexuality in animals for decades now. Are you really going to try and convince me that animals are sinners?" Eleni looked almost amused.

Sister Jude was shaking. She was actually shaking. I don't know if I've ever been more elated with all that's happened recently.

"You can't do this." She huffed.

"I can. I will. I am, right now actually." Eleni just hummed. "If I hear even a peep that you're continuing such activities..." Eleni just smiled and made no move to finish her threat.

"The world has bigger problems than girls who kiss girls and boys who kiss boys, Sister." Eleni hummed before looking over and giving us a little smile before she turned to leave for the day.

"She's a blessing." Lana sighed, and I rubbed her arm as we slipped back into the common room.

"Is that what your session was about?" I asked and she nodded.

"Mostly," Lana hummed. "She said there was nothing wrong with me."

"Me, too." Grace nodded, seemingly in a daze. "I'm curious, what'd she tell you, Shelley?" We all looked over at the blonde.

"She said..." Shelley started and cleared her throat. "She said there was nothing wrong with liking sex, as with most things, but also with most things, it needed to be not so constant... I needed to take it in lower doses. She told me about this guy, Raphael somebody, who like, fucked himself to death or something."

"The Italian Renaissance artist, yeah. He did that." Grace nodded and Shelley looked over in alarm.

"Wait, that's true?" She asked and Grace nodded slowly. "Oh my God..." She then slid down in her chair a little.

"I was starting to think those good doctors didn't exist anymore." Lana sighed. "I was beginning to think morality had run out."

"The night is darkest just before the sun rises." I gave a little shrug, hoping I worded that right. Lana looked over, and I tried to hold back a smile, but that was hard when she looked so happy, and she actually laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

ELENI

"Lana was really moved by your lecture to Sister Jude yesterday." Kit said as he sat in the armchair he preferred, and I sat in mine with my notebook.

"Yeah? I'm glad to hear." I smiled a little.

"The world is wrong." Kit sighed, shaking his head slightly. "People should be able to love whoever they want. Male, female, brown, white. I don't see why any of that matters."

"One day the world will realize we're all human, no matter our sexuality or race," I said as I made note of his beliefs.

"I have to ask, you seem to like angering Sister Jude. Why?" He said and I gave a little smile as I looked up at him.

"Sister Jude is someone who is comfortable living in her own little bubble and refuses to accept anything outside of her bubble. You can't change people like that, no matter how hard you try." I said, then pursed my lips. "I also just really don't like her brand of Christianity."

Kit raised his eyebrows and gave a little laugh. "Her brand of Christianity?"

"I shouldn't get into it..." I shook my head.

"No, I'm interested." He said, and when I looked back up, he actually looked interested. I adjusted the notepad on my lap and sat back, brushing a little hair out of my eyes.

"I have nothing against Christianity, or any religion, for that matter. People have a right to believe whatever they want. But people like her, who cherrypick verses from the Bible and warp their meanings to whatever they want it to mean, and then use it to dictate other people's lives? I really hate them." I sighed, blowing out some air.

"If you're going to choose a religion to follow, you have to follow the whole religion, not just little bits of it." I shook my head.

"So you have a lot of ideas about religion?" Kit asked.

"I'm also a Philosophy major. I have ideas about everything." I gave him a smile. "Are you interested in religion, Kit?"

"I'm just wondering if there even is a God anymore." He shook his head, staring at the floor.

"There are so many inquiries into that, it gets a bit tiring trying to remember them all," I said.

"Do you believe in God, Eleni?" Kit looked back at me.

"I believe..." I hummed slowly. "If there ever was a God, there isn't anymore," I said, and his brows twitched before he nodded slowly.

I enjoyed a lot of my sessions with Kit. We had them a couple times a week, while with the other patients, I saw them only once a week. There even came times where if I was free, I'd join them in the common room.

This was one of those times. I was in the room sitting with some of the patients when Oliver came in to grab me. I walked a little way out with him and he informed me of a sponsor party being held here.

"For real? When?" I asked.

"This Friday."

"I'm taking Friday off," I said.

"You can't," Oliver said and I stared. "The Monsignor wants both of us there to show off the sudden success."

"He's an idiot." I sighed. "I can't be there."

"Why not?" Oliver stared.

"One female doctor in a room of a bunch of old men with money. Yeah, that'll go well." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I'll be right by your side. No one would dare cross Doctor Eleni Pitch." He said and I gave a little smile.

"How fancy is this shit supposed to be?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Formal wear." He said and I groaned. "What? What is it?"

"I don't have any dresses with long sleeves," I said.

"What about to your elbows or something?" He asked.

"I have a tattoo inside my elbow," I said, tapping over it on my left arm.

"Then wear short sleeves. No one cares." He shrugged and I stared at him.

"Right, because sponsors for Briarcliff would love to know that one of the doctors working here has a giant ass wendigo on her arm." I rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck is a wendigo?" He just stared blankly.

"Read a book for once in your life, Oliver, honestly." I sighed.

"Shut up. Wear a shawl or something." He shrugged.

"I hate shawls." My lip curled.

"Now you're just being picky." He sighed.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of a picky person." I stared at him.

"Eleni, just... you'll figure something out." He sighed, and I rolled my eyes at him before walking off.

I went into town later when I got off to find a dress that could count as formal with long sleeves. I picked out a black dress that showed off my curves, had a somewhat lower neckline, and long sleeves. Good enough.

I dreaded the days as the party got closer, and was trying my very best to hide my irritation all day Friday.

"What's got you mad?" Kit asked when he sat down, and I raised my eyebrow.

"These sessions aren't about me, Kit," I said as I sat with my notepad.

"Yeah, well, I start to feel bad if I focus on myself too much. So, talk to me." He said and I pursed my lips and set aside the notepad and pen.

"I'm worried for this party thing later tonight." I sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's going to be a room full of old, rich men and women looking for a good reason to give money to Briarcliff. Do I really look like a good reason?" I raised my eyebrow. "I'm a female psychologist. Not even a psychologist, I'm a female doctor. There aren't many of us."

"Okay, I'm starting to see your point. But what do you care? You're tough." Kit said and I smiled sadly.

"You've never seen rich men around women have you?" I asked and he went quiet. "I can act as tough as I want, they only see it as cute, or as a challenge."

"I'm sorry." Kit sighed. "But hey, a lot of us are going to be servers tonight. If anyone tries to mess with you, we can step in."

I gave him a curious look. "Why?"

"Cos we like you." He just shrugged with a boyish smile.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, after I had the dress on, had my makeup on the way I wanted, had my hair done, and my earrings in, I drove myself to Briarcliff, and the party had already started when I stepped in, wincing a little as I heard my heels on the floor. They were way too loud.

I was hesitant to go into the common room, where it was being held until Oliver spotted me.

"Excuse me. Thank God you're here." He walked off and joined my side. "You look good." He hummed.

"Thanks, you do, too," I said, a headache already forming. "Listen, if you want some, I have eight hundred milligram pills of Ibuprofen in my bag." I hissed and he gave a laugh.

"Getting a headache already, Doctor?" He chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe." I sighed, and Grace came over with a tray of drinks. "You're a lifesaver, Grace." I gave her a smile as I took one.

"Dr. Thredson, who is your lovely date?" An older man with a white beard accompanied by two slightly younger men came over.

"She's not my date. This is Dr. Pitch. She's here at Briarcliff with me." He introduced and I gave a smile.

"Doctor?" The man's eyebrows rose as he studied me, and I kept my smile on.

"Yes, Doctor." I nodded, and he gave a little hum, seemingly impressed.

"I've never seen a doctor with such bright hair." Another man said.

"I believe the expression of self is important to mental health and overall wellbeing," I said and took a sip of champagne.

"I have to agree with you there, Doctor." The white-bearded man nodded. "And what are you expressing?"

"My desire to bring some brightness to the patient's lives." I smiled and he gave a chuckle.

"Do you believe their lives are dark?" One asked.

"Don't you?" I hummed, looking over at him. "In all my years of psychology, I've found that most people that end up in asylums or hospitals are in there for no fault of their own."

I could see how that confused them. "No fault of their own? How can you say such a thing?" One man asked, and I saw Oliver growing nervous beside me.

"Human sanity is a very fragile thing, and when broken, can lead to many different results." I started. "With most patients, anywhere you look, you'll find that it's some sort of trauma done to them by another person that made them break. Insanity is just the mind's emergency exit." I said and took another sip.

"You have a way with words, Doctor." The white-bearded man smiled at me.

"I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't." I simply smiled politely.

"Dr. Pitch usually is in Maryland or Virginia, as she's employed in D.C." Oliver started. "Most call her the best in those states. But depending on who you ask, some say she's the best in the country."

I rolled my eyes at his boasting of me, slightly shaking my head.

"What's your secret, then?" One asked.

I looked at them, seeing they all looked interested in knowing whatever sort of secret to psychology I knew.

"Philosophy." I decided on saying.

"Are you a philosopher, Doctor?" Whitebeard asked.

"I have a Master's in Philosophy, but I've brought no new ideas so far," I said, then rolled my eyes. "That is if we were to ignore the philosophy that states that there are no new ideas, everything has been thought of before."

The white-bearded man was very interested in hearing me talk, and I was quite complimented, actually. Some others drifted in and out of our conversation, and now there was a younger blond man in a grey tux smirking at me as I spoke to the man.

"Your ideas, they're so adorable." He said and I went quiet to stare at him. "Sorry, I just think it's cute when tiny girls use big words."

I simply continued to stare, unimpressed, and the white-bearded man stared at him as well.

"So, who are you? A nurse or something?" He smiled and sipped his drink.

"This is Doctor Pitch," Whitebeard said.

"Surely not Doctor Eleni Pitch?" He chuckled at me. "I always thought Eleni was an odd name for a man, but now I see..."

"It's Greek, thanks," I said shortly and turned away from him to continue talking with the white-bearded man.

"Eleni... Greek Goddess of sexuality and... cunnilingus, right?" The blond man kept going, and I had the urge to break the glass I was holding and shove it in his face.

I just turned back with tight lips. "Is there something you want to say?" I let my tone get just a little harder.

"No, not at all." He smiled, just to mess with me.

I turned back to the first man. "Excuse me, I'm just popping off to the girl's room," I said and set down my glass, walking off, trying not to lose my temper.

I went to my office and closed and locked the door. I dropped my bag on my desk and brought out the bottle of pills and took one, trying to help the pounding behind my eyelids.

Only a minute later, there was a knock. "Eleni? Hey, you okay?" I heard Kit's voice, and I smiled a little and walked over to unlock the door and let him in.

"I'm alright. What are you doing here?" I asked and he closed and locked the door again.

"Just checking up on you." He hummed, then smiled. "After you left, that bearded guy you were talking to started scolding blondie." He said and I smiled proudly.

His face then dropped again. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked and I leaned on my desk as I slipped my shoes off and put them by my chair.

"Peachy. I'm probably going to head home soon anyway." I rolled my eyes, and just stood there, leaning with the wooden edge at my back.

"Oh, alright." He nodded, then cleared his throat. "You uh, you look really nice, doc."

I smiled a little. "Thank you. And I told you, Kit, call me Eleni."

"Why?" He asked, coming a little closer, and I started to notice how small the room was.

"Doc makes me feel old." I chuckled softly, keeping my eyes on his cute little face. Was this happening? Was I really doing this?

"You're not old." Kit shook his head, and his voice lowered a bit.

"Two years older than you." I hummed as we were now practically chest to chest. Kit lifted my chin, and I was trapped by his eyes. Those pretty dark eyes.

"Do you want me to?" He asked in a whisper.

"To what?" I asked back.

"To kiss you." Kit glanced down to my lips, licking his own, and tingles broke out from my chest and made their way across my torso.

"Yes," I breathed and closed my eyes when his lips touched down to mine. I kissed him back, though I knew I shouldn't, and let my hands tangle in his hair, keeping him pressed to me. After a minute, Kit left my lips and tilted my head back a bit, starting to kiss down my neck, and he went all the way down the neckline of my dress to where it stopped between my breasts. I let out a soft sigh and brought his lips back to mine, needing to taste him more.


	6. Chapter 6

My weekend was fucking hectic after that night.

Kit and I didn't go further than heated kisses, and when our lips parted for the last time, we stood there just breathing against each other, and I whispered for him not to tell anyone. He promised he wouldn't, and I pecked his lips before slipping my shoes back on and went home.

I didn't work weekends, so I wouldn't see him until Monday, which meant my whole weekend was just me panicking that he might've blabbed. I mean, I trusted him not to, but still, he might've.

I walked in Monday morning and went to my office, half of a plan in mind.

I almost dreaded Kit's appointment but was still happy to see him when he came in and locked the door.

"Just tell me straight, did I cross a line?" He sat down, looking nervous, and I was confused a little.

"You didn't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Not a soul. Did I?" He asked.

"Technically, yes," I said and he put his hands over his face and swore into them. "But... I didn't mind." I said slowly, looking at the carpet as he turned to stare at me.

"You... really?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I just..." I sighed and slumped back in my chair. "You've gotta understand that I could lose more than just my job for this. I could go to jail. Shit, with your scenario, I probably would end up in jail." I said.

Kit came over and took my hand, kneeling by my chair. "I'll do anything to ensure that doesn't happen." He said, then kissed my hand.

I smiled down at him, and used my free hand and touched his cheek. "God, I was freaking out all weekend." I chuckled softly, letting my head fall back on the headrest.

"I was panicking, too. I thought you'd report me or refer me or something." Kit said softly, then looked up at me. "Come here. Please." He begged and I smiled softly and leaned down, and his lips eagerly met mine.

His hands cupped my face as we kissed, and his kiss started to get more desperate. I let my lips part, and Kit pulled back. I was almost worried I'd done something wrong, but he took my hand and pulled me up and to the couch. I smiled and sat on his lap, and he tucked my hair back before kissing me again, this time letting his tongue pass by my lips.

I had no idea why I wanted this so much. I mean, there was no lie that Kit was handsome. Maybe I pitied him and I was mistaking that pity for attraction...? No, I was definitely attracted. Was Kit attracted to me? Why? What did I have to bring to the table?

The hour had quickly passed, and I checked his face for lipstick smears. He was clean, but he said mine had smudged a little, and dragged his thumb under my bottom lip, making me smile.

"You sure you want this... with me?" Kit asked softly. "I mean, really? Me?"

"I see nothing wrong with you." I gave a little shrug. "What about me? I thought you and Grace looked pretty close." I hummed, and he smiled and looked down to where I sat on his lap.

"Grace isn't subtle, I'll give her that. You don't have to worry. There's nothing there." He said, stroking my sides, and I smiled a bit. "I ain't a fan of cheating."

"Good." I hummed and pecked his lips before I stood up to let him go and get to the next appointment. Kit looked like he really didn't want to leave, and I honestly didn't want him to go, either.

His lips parted before he left, and looked like he was planning words. "I can come back later." He offered, making me smile.

"Okay," I said, feeling the heat on my cheeks, and he gave me that cute boyish smile before he left.

I got through the other appointments pretty easily, but my mind kept wandering back to the tingles that broke out across my skin when I was with Kit. I suddenly had an idea, but couldn't do it today. Maybe tomorrow? Another day? Guess it just depends on how I feel.

I found myself sitting at my desk with my chin in my palm, daydreaming. I snapped myself out of the lustful thoughts and tried to recollect and refocus myself. That involved me pressing my fingers to my eyelids, trying to get rid of the burning in my eyes.

I heard my door open and close quietly, and I looked up and saw it was Kit.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked, looking a little concerned as he came over to me.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking and forgot to blink for a while." I said, making him chuckle.

"Close your eyes, then." He said, and I did so, then felt his thumb trace my jaw. I turned my face towards him, keeping my lips slightly parted for whenever he wanted to kiss me.

He didn't kiss me, though. He stroked my cheek, then tilted up my chin and ran over my bottom lip with his thumb. Just to tease, I opened my mouth a little more and licked the pad of his thumb.

"Don't test me now." He said very softly, and I just smiled, exhaling a soft laugh.

"Stand up." He said, and I decided not to question him and did so. He took my hands and lead me over to what I guessed was my couch. He lead me forwards and held the backs of my thighs as I sat facing him in his lap.

Once we were situated, his hands met the sides of my thighs and he trailed his hands up my sides until he held my waist. Then, he finally kissed me.

We kept it slow, and I loved how his hands trailed to wherever they reach. It was like Kit was trying to memorize how I felt, while I kept my hands in his hair, sometimes having a grip, sometimes just dragging my fingers through it.

After some minutes, we parted and just sat together, and I finally opened my eyes. I saw Kit looking up at me with adoration clear in his eyes. He reached up and traced my hair softly.

"I should be heading back." Kit sighed very softly. I nodded and moved off of him, and he stood, but he didn't head towards the door. Instead, he gripped my hips and brought me back in for a last burning kiss.

I gave a shaky breath when we parted again and Kit touched his forehead to mine.

"Hope you don't mind me thinking about you later." He spoke softly, just for me. I giggled softly and pecked his lips.

"I don't mind," I said and saw his tiny smile. "As long as you don't mind me thinking about you."

"I'd never mind." Kit breathed before kissing me quickly. "See you tomorrow." His hands slowly left my hips, and I felt cold when he stepped away and out the door.

"See you," I whispered before I left my office to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

A month or so had passed with me being here, and I had still not met the head Doctor, Dr. Arden, but that didn't matter to me so much.

I'd be visiting my own therapist and psychiatrist around this time, but they were in D.C. and I was in Massachusetts. So that was a no.

I usually took my pills after I got home, around seven at night. Currently, I was on an antidepressant, a mood stabilizer, and a sleeping pill. My psychiatrist wasn't pleased with the amount of sleep I got most nights, so she prescribed me the sleeping pills, but they honestly didn't seem to be doing much at all, really.

When I got to Briarcliff the next morning, Oliver was looking surprised as he walked me in.

"I didn't think you wore dresses." He hummed.

"Well, I've got to keep people on their toes, don't I?" I threw him a smile.

"I suppose you do." He hummed with a little smile. "Oh, Eleni, your ink is showing." He pointed to my left elbow.

"I decided I didn't really care." I just shrugged as we walked to my office, and I set my briefcase on the desk, my bag to the side.

"Good luck explaining that you don't care to Sister Jude." He chuckled, and I gave a little smirk. I knew he hated her guts.

He left and I got my notepad and files out of my briefcase and checked my patient list for today. Since it was Tuesday, I didn't see Kit today normally, but I knew he'd be around eventually.

I got through three patients, then I had a two-hour break, one of which was for lunch.  I sorted my notes into their appropriate files, I had one for each of my patients. I saw Kit's was looking a bit empty when he should have the thickest file so far. For fuck's sake, I saw him three days a week.

So I went to my notepad and wrote down K. Walker and faked some dates at the heading before writing bullshit we already talked about and thoughts I had about his case.

I suddenly had the thought of leaving for a few days to go to D.C. and talk to my therapist about my thoughts concerning Kit's case. Of course, I wouldn't give any names, just the scenario.

A knock interrupted my line of thought, and I looked up and saw Kit closing and locking the door. I wrote down a final note, 'Williams?' and ripped out the pages before putting the paper in his file.

"You're actually working?" He said in slight amusement, and I looked up at him.

"I'm still here to work, Kit," I said with a smile.

I saw his eyes trail to my arm, where a bit of ink was visible. He held his hand out, and I gave him my arm. He pushed my sleeve up a little to reveal the quote and a little ship just above it.

"So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." He read, his thumb trailing over the text, feeling the little bumps of the raised ink.

"The Great Gatsby," I said softly. "Probably my favorite book."

I saw Kit smile a little and he tugged my sleeve back down. "Where else do you have tattoos?" I watched him lick his lips.

"One on my right shoulder, one on my chest. A couple on my thighs." I said, then kicked my shoes off and stood. "Wanna see them?" I said and bit my lip a little.

Kit then sat in my chair and came towards me. I leaned against my desk, my hands on the edge, keeping me steady. Kit held the hem of my dress and pulled it up slowly until my tattoos were revealed to him.

"Who's that?" He asked tracing over the face on my right thigh.

"Dorian Gray. Another one of my favorite books." I said, smiling.

"Nice dragons." Kit chuckled, tracing my left thigh.

"I named the baby Levi and the mother Kuchel." My smile grew a bit bigger. "If you want, you can pull my dress up a little higher."

Kit glanced up at me and instead slid his hand up my inner thigh until he went to cup me, and I smirked at the surprise on his face.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear, Eleni?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"To surprise you." I murmured with a grin. Kit just stood up, keeping his hand on me, and kissed me hard, and he began rubbing me, making me whimper and getting me wet.

I was growing a bit dizzy from the heated kisses, and my knees were becoming weak from his fingers slipping between my folds to find my entrance and slipped a finger in. I moaned softly and bit his lip a little, then heard Kit sigh as he moved his finger. He moved his lips to my neck, causing me to gasp, and he gave a low hum against my skin.

"N-no marks, okay?" I managed to get out through my dazed head.

"I know." He mumbled and kept kissing me. "Fuck, do you have any idea how soft you are?"

"What?" I giggled a little.

"Your skin. It's all smooth and soft." He sighed before attaching his lips to my neck again, and then pushed in a second finger. I moaned, maybe a little loudly, and his other hand slipped over my mouth to muffle me. That hand was holding me up before, and my legs were starting to shake a little too hard to hold me up properly. So, Kit reached behind me and moved things around on my desk, and removed his fingers from me to lift me onto the desk, then moved my dress out of the way before he sunk his fingers back into me.

"I didn't think you were someone who shaved." He hummed, peeking down, then ran his thumb over the slight stubble before he found my clit.

I moaned behind his hand, shutting my eyes tight. Kit then took his hand off my mouth for a moment to tilt my chin up.

"Ah, look at me, Eleni." Kit spoke quietly, so I forced my eyes open to meet his gorgeous dark eyes. I noticed that his lips were parted, and he was breathing just a little harder.

I lifted my hands and brought his face to mine for a kiss, and soon tied my arms around his neck, one hand in his hair. He rubbed and fingered me just a bit harder, making me gasp into his mouth and tremble.

"Come for me, darlin'." Kit breathed against my lips before he kissed me again. I shuddered a little as I felt myself start to come, and had to break away from the kiss as I breathed hard, trying to keep myself quiet. It was really hard, so I grabbed Kit's hand that was resting on my thigh, and brought it up to cover my mouth again.

I shook a little harder and moaned into his hand, then calmed, blinking heavily. Kit grabbed a tissue off my desk and cleaned his hand before cleaning me up. After he threw it away, his arms came around my waist, making me lean on him as I was still calming down.

"Breathe, sweetheart. Rest now." He murmured and rubbed my back a little. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder, pushing my head into his warm neck, placing a soft kiss before I settled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just ignore the fact that this song wasn't created yet, okay? Okay, cool, thanks.

It was near two weeks later when Oliver started sneaking questioning looks at me. On the inside, I was panicking, thinking he'd somehow found out.

He confirmed my suspicions one morning with a question.

"Why does Kit regularly sneak out to talk to you?" He asked.

"One hour really isn't enough time for a case like his. I can't reschedule everything to give him more time, that'd mess with the other patient's appointments. So he comes when I'm not seeing anybody." I explained, thankful that lying was a skill I possessed.

"So, he likes you more than me?" Oliver said in a dull voice, and I turned to look at him.

"Don't take it personally. People tend to trust females more as we're seen as healers. Shit, we spent thousands of years just being healers and gatherers." I gave a small shrug.

"So, you haven't been doing anything inappropriate, or illegal, with him?" Oliver gave me a look.

I gave him a warning glare. "Don't you dare ask me that. Do you think I'm not a professional? Do you think I'm a whore? That I slept my way to be where I am today?"

"No, Eleni, of course not." Oliver tried.

"Sure sounds like you were thinking it, suggesting it," I said before walking away to my office. After violently setting my bag down, I shut my eyes and tried to control my temper.

A stereotype. A fucking stereotype is what I've become. It's the fucking Florence Nightingale effect. And as Kit's attracted to me, it's Transference for him. I've fallen for my patient, and he fell for his therapist.

Shit, have I really fallen for him? Is a month and a half enough time to fall for someone? Did I actually love him, or did I just like how he likes me? Maybe I just liked the attention he gave me? Maybe I just wanted to prove to myself that I was worthy and capable of a relationship? I mean, I haven't dated since I was fifteen, and I'm twenty fucking six. That's over ten years.

Maybe I just wanted to know that I can have a love life and a serious career at the same time.

I soon made plans to get to D.C. for about three days. It took just over seven hours to get to D.C. from here, so I'd need days just for traveling.

I called up her office then, and when she answered I asked if she had any free slots open soon. She penciled me in for four days from today, and I marked it in my calendar.

After seeing some patients, I was writing down my thoughts to make sure I had everything in order, and I was humming softly to myself as I thought, turning my chair back and forth slightly.

" _You can blame me... try to shame me... and still I'll care for you... you can run around... even put me down... still I'll be there for you._ " I then made my voice a little higher for the chorus.

" _The world may think I'm foolish, they can't see you like I can... oh, but anyone who knows what love is... will understand._ " I hummed a little before continuing.

" _I just feel so sorry... for the ones who pity me. Cos they just don't know... oh, they don't know what happiness love can be... I know, I know to never let you go. It's more than I could ever stand... oh, but anyone who knows what love is... will understand..._ "

I hummed the rest of the tune until my door opened and Kit slipped in. "Pretty," he commented as he locked the door.

"Thanks," I chirped and set my notepad back in my briefcase.

"The song's alright, too, I guess." He shrugged, making me smile and blush.

"Sap," I muttered.

"Yeah, I kinda am." He came over and leaned on my desk. I rolled my eyes, and Kit just tilted my chin up and gave me a quick kiss. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Planning." I licked my lips slightly. "I've got to head down to D.C. in a few days."

"You're leaving?" He looked upset, so I placed my hand over his.

"Only for three days. I'll be back, Kit." I said, and he relaxed and smiled.

"You think I can last three days without you?" He said, making me laugh a little.

"You'll be fine. You can still jerk it." I said and watched as he slowly bit his lip as his eyes traced over me. Fuck, that was hot.

"You maybe wanna give me some fuel, darlin'?" Kit then said in a low voice. I gazed up at him from my seat, biting my lip softly before I stood. I began unbuttoning my shirt slowly (because I loved to tease), watching carefully as Kit had his eyes glued on me. I kept my bra on, then worked on my pants, slipping them slowly down my legs, then kicked my shoes off and got rid of my socks.

I reached for the clasp of my bra after sliding the straps off my shoulders, and Kit looked incredibly ready to see me. He licked his lips, making me smile, and I smiled before undoing the clasp and dropped it on my small pile of clothes.

"My God, baby, you're hot. Just gorgeous." Kit breathed, and stepped towards me, his fingers coming to the waistband of my panties, and he slowly dragged them down my legs until they just fell, and I kicked them over to the pile.

Kit then reached for my hips and rubbed my hipbones with his thumbs a bit. "Beautiful," he murmured, still staring at me, soaking my body in. He then turned me around and ran a hand across my ass.

"Can you bend over, sugar?" He asked.

"My break is almost over, Kit." I peeked at the clock.

"I just wanna see. I'm not doing anything." He said, and I bent over for him and heard him groan in the back of his throat.

"Fuck," he swore in a thick voice. "Okay, let's get you dressed before I lose my mind over you." He said, and I grabbed my panties and slid them back on, as well as my bra. Kit was calming down as I got my pants and shirt on, and he kissed me before I got my shoes and socks on, and he left, leaving me smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, I packed and took off to D.C. I got there that afternoon and got myself a hotel room for two nights. I'd love to go home, but my house was a little out of range to drive from here to there and be on time still.

So when I got into my room, I decided to relax from the drive, and just watched TV, got some dinner, took my pills, then went to bed. I woke up the next morning and got ready for the day and went out to fuck around until my appointment came.

I went to her office and was soon sitting across from her in an armchair.

"So, Eleni, what's happened?" Dr. Williams asked me.

"I'm struggling with two patients." I thought it best to not mention both my struggles were with the same patient.

"Okay." She nodded.

"One had been deemed guilty of a crime he didn't commit. He's perfectly sane, doesn't have a serial killer vibe at all. I've been seeing him for almost two months now, I'm sure of this." I then took a break.

"The issue is is that the state ordered if he was deemed sane, he'd go to the chair. If he was deemed insane, he can live out his days in the asylum. But he doesn't belong in an asylum, and he certainly doesn't deserve the chair either." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's a bit of a dilemma." Dr. Williams nodded. "Being the morally gray person I am, I'd say keep him in the asylum until you come up with a plan of escape." She said and my lips parted in surprise.

"You're a smart girl. You'll definitely figure something out." She said, and I smiled a bit. "Now, what of this other patient." She said and I put my hands to my face.

"I'm... seeing him," I admitted. "I know it's inappropriate, and I know it's illegal, but it just... He makes me happy."

I then looked up. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No, I'm not going to snitch." She shook her head with a little smile. "Every medical worker is susceptible to the Nightingale effect. It happens more often than you think, Eleni."

"Really?" I breathed and she nodded. She gave advice on how to keep my head straight, and when the hour was done, I left. I went back to my room and immediately began brainstorming.

Then I had an idea.

Sister Mary Eunice. She's about as sweet, innocent, and gullible as they come. And us psychologists? We're about as manipulative as they come. We have to be. It's a part of our job.

Now, some may think that manipulation is morally and ethically wrong. But me, having studied Philosophy for years, I say, "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Basically, I didn't have it in me to care that much.

I planned a lot out, writing it all down in a notebook I kept, just to keep my thoughts straight. This plan would have to be thorough, it'd have to be very well thought out.

I then came up with a great idea.

I didn't want to waste any time, so I packed up and started driving to Massachusetts that afternoon. I kept myself awake, frequently stopping at gas stations for coffee and a snack.

I came home around nightfall and got my bags in, then sat in the car, closing my eyes and mapping out where I would be injured if I were to be hit by a car. I kept them in mind, then went inside and checked the newspaper for recent car accidents, after I moved my car a little way down the street, so it looked like I didn't have a car. There was one near the border of Massachusetts. Perfect.

I also checked the obituaries for any young man with hair similar to Kit's. I soon found one, who was just a little bit older than Kit, but looked a bit similar if you squinted a little. So I marked down what morgue he was probably at, given his location.

I then unpacked, washed my face, and put my hair up, all the good stuff. I went to the bathroom and broke a razor, then got out the hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, and some small bandages ready to use.

I picked up the razor and looked in the mirror, and took a deep breath.

"I must be fucking crazy." I trembled a little and bit my lip as I closed my eyes and remembered where I would've hit my head, where I would've bled if the skin broke.

I opened my eyes back up and took the razor to my skin, gritting my teeth at the sting and the hot blood that dripped down my face.

When I had marked all the places, I quickly started to clean my face up, hissing at the peroxide and put little dabs of medicine on the cuts before I put the tiny bandages on.

I got myself to bed after I took some painkillers, only to get up incredibly early the next morning, and just perfect the details. I closed my eyes as I thought hard, keeping myself caffeinated to keep my headache at bay.

I checked my cuts, which seemed to be bruising slightly just nicely. I changed the bandages and saw they were already starting to heal. Perfect.

I planned out the last bit, and soon found I had no use for Sister Mary Eunice as I had originally planned.

Now it was time to steal from a hospital.

I disguised myself slightly in nurse scrubs, and first drove to a gas station to get a bunch of ice bags, a cooler, and ice packs. I couldn't get it out of my head, how insane I must be for doing this.

I then drove to the back of a hospital and slipped in. I waited outside the morgue until the autopsy technician left for his lunch break, and I was incredibly surprised that the door didn't have a lock. I grabbed a gurney and slipped in, then checked each label for the guy's name. When I found it, I got a sheet and wrapped it around him, then got him on the gurney.

I slipped out again and quickly popped into another room for some blood bags, and I tucked them in the sheet and got the fuck out of there.

I dumped him in the back of my car with all the ice bags, and but the blood bags in the cooler with the ice packs. I practically sped home, and drove to my backyard, and unlocked the back door. Let's thank fuck I lived in a one-story house because I am not carrying deadweight up some stairs.

I got an ice bag in and dumped one in the tub, and another one, then made sure his body was secure in the sheet before I dragged him in, as I obviously couldn't lift him. Once in the bathroom, I untied him and managed (with so much difficulty), to get him in the bath. I then got the rest of the heavy ice bags in and dumped them on him. I got the cooler in and popped it in the fridge, then went to drive my car back down the street.

When I got in, I fell into a chair and caught my breath before I picked up the phone.

"Oliver? Hey, it's Eleni. I just got back." I said.

"That's great! How was D.C.?" He asked.

"Crowded as shit. But listen, I uh, sort of got into an accident on the way back..."

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked.

"I'm fine. Just some cuts and whiplash. Just... can you make sure everything's running smoothly until I can raise my head without wanting to shoot myself?" I sighed, making myself sound tired.

"Of course, Eleni. You rest up. Get better before you even think about coming back." He chuckled, and we said our goodbyes before hanging up.

I then decided I deserved a break.


	10. Chapter 10

I was having a little trouble deciding when to actually break Kit out the next day and decided tonight was as good a time as any.

I gathered my clothes, a black sweater, black pants, black sneakers, black gloves, and a black beanie I cut eyes out of to see and made sure it didn't limit my vision.

Around midnight or so, I packed the body in the sheet into my car, and the cooler with the blood bags, and some guy's clothes and shoes I hoped would fit him.

I quietly drove around the back with my set of keys and found the kitchen door. I got the body out and dragged it in the back, and left the cooler there. I held the keys in my hand as I snuck silently to the men's cells, and went to Kit's. I peeked in to check it was him and found him sleeping.

I took a key that unlocked cells, and unlocked his as quietly as I could, my hand muffling the click as I turned the key. I also only opened it just a little, just enough for me to slip in. I got my keys and pocketed them, and went over to his bed. I pulled up my hat so he could see my face, and I shook his arm to wake him up.

His eyes slowly opened, and his mouth opened once he recognized me, and I slipped my hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. He nodded and I pointed to his shoes. Kit slipped them on, and I slipped out the door, and he followed. I positioned the door so it was just slightly cracked, then took his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Eleni, what the fuck is that." He stared at the body wrapped in a sheet.

"It's um... it's you." I said and unwrapped the body. "Here. Change into these." I patted the clothes and shoes on the counter. He did so, then helped me get the suit on the body.

"He looks so much like me..." Kit breathed. "Wait, are we faking my death?"

"Yep." I gave him a smile, then looked down to the other guy's bruised and swollen face, my work. "One last thing." I hummed and positioned him to make it look like he just fell over, then I got the blood bags and opened them, coating the slit I made on his neck and pooling it around him, making sure it stained his clothes, and did the other bag, just to be sure there was enough blood.

I threw the empty bags in the cooler and grabbed the sheet, then took Kit's hand and lead him out to my car, and we drove away.

"Dr. Thredson told us you were in an accident." He breathed, just staring at me, his eyes flicking around my cuts.

"Faked it. Gave me more time off to get all this in order." I gave a small shrug.

"Where did you get the body?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get in a morgue." I shook my head, then peeked over at him and pressed my lips together. "Do you despise me?" I asked softly.

"No, baby. No." Kit sighed and let his hand fall to my thigh, making me smile a little. He spent the rest of the ride just rubbing my leg, and I parked down the street from my house, got the shit, and got us inside.

"So, honey, what's the plan from here?" He asked as I started to dispose and clean up.

"You've gotta hide here until I'm called back to D.C. You were basically my number one job, and if you're dead, well..." I gave a little shrug as he grinned.

Kit then came towards me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back, letting him get his emotions out.

"Where's your room?" He asked, and I blushed slightly.

"Why do you wanna know?" I hummed, slipping the beanie off my head and let it drop to the floor.

"Because I love you." Kit looked me straight in the eyes as his thumb stroked my cheek.

My eyes just widened as my lips parted in surprise. "You do?" I whispered.

"I do." Kit nodded with a smile on his face. I beamed and stretched up to kiss him, bringing my arms around his neck, and he kissed me back, holding my waist.

"I love you, too." I murmured against his lips and began to steer him to my room. Kit's hands slipped under my shirt and brought it up and off me once we were in, and I tugged on his shirt. He took it off for me and got us on the bed.

We kissed and just felt each other for the longest time, and I soon found I didn't want to open my eyes again. I mean, I left at midnight, and I have no idea how much time has passed since.

Kit must've noticed me slowing down, and pulled back. I opened my eyes when I felt him stroke my cheek with the back of his fingers, and I saw a little smile on his face.

"Sleep, sugar. You're obviously tired." He said and moved me up the bed before he lied beside me.

"Huh? What? No." I protested.

"It's past two thirty in the morning. Yes, you are." Kit snickered and covered me up. "Sleep." He murmured and went to go turn off all the lights. After a minute, he joined me in bed in nothing but his boxers, and I got my pants off under the covers and dropped them on the floor, also getting rid of my bra before I curled up with him.

Kit brought his arms around me, and let out a sigh. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"For freedom?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But no. I meant to be with you. To hold you for as long as I want. To fall asleep with you." He sighed and ran his fingers along my arm. "Seems like forever."

I tilted my head up and found his lips to kiss him slowly and sweetly. Fuck, I was becoming addicted. Kit was a really good kisser. Sue me.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Kit smiled against my lips.

"You're keeping me up." I softly giggled.

"Alright, alright. Go to sleep, darlin'. Seriously." He said and settled back down, so I decided to, too.

I could finally relax with him.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing in the living room. I got up to answer it, forcing myself awake.

"Hello?" I answered when I picked it up.

"Eleni? Eleni, holy shit, you're not going to believe this." Oliver said quickly.

"Oliver, slow down. What's happened?" I asked, acting like I knew nothing.

"Someone... someone murdered Kit Walker." He said and I kept myself silent for a moment. "Eleni?"

"Someone what now?" I acted like I was in shock, coming off quite believable.

"Kit is dead." He said.

"Wh.. h... how?" I made sure to stutter a bit, too, as if out of disbelief.

"His throat was cut. We would've thought he did it himself, but there aren't any weapons around." He said and I took in a deep breath.

"Should I come down?" I breathed out.

"No, you're still healing. Stay home." Oliver said, and we soon hung up. I turned around and found Kit watching me.

"You're a pretty good actress." He nodded, and I smiled a little and walked over to him, and his hand caught my waist as I stood in front of him.

"Come on. I'm keeping you in bed today." I smiled and walked past him, taking his hand, and he laughed softly and followed me. I lied above the covers and held my arms out to him, and Kit smiled wide and joined me, bringing me close.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing my hair, and I smiled and pushed my face into his chest a bit more.

"Love you," I mumbled against his skin. Kit ran his hand along my waist as we lied there. I closed my eyes as I held him, completely comfortable and at peace, but my mind was racing like fucking crazy. What was going to happen when we got to D.C.? Did we have to disguise him? The answer to that was probably.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kit hummed.

"Making plans." I hummed.

"Well, stop." He said, and I looked up in confusion. "Relax, Eleni, baby. You've been doing so much. Just take it easy for a while." He rubbed my back.

"My brain doesn't know how to not make plans. It's never-ending." I huffed.

"Eleni." Kit said, and I averted my eyes. His hand came up and turned my face back to look at him. "Relax. Want me to help you relax?"

"How?" I asked.

"Where's your bathroom?" He smiled softly. "I think a hot bath would do you well."

I then sucked air in through my teeth, making a face. "There's been a dead guy in the bathtub for about two days... so..." I pursed my lips as Kit laughed, and I broke out in giggles a second later.

"Okay. Fair. Turn over." He said and left me, trying to push me over on my stomach.

"Are... are you trying to give me a massage?" I giggled a little harder as his hands met my shoulders.

"It's all I can think of." He admitted. I settled and let him do what he wanted, rubbing my back as I closed my eyes and tried to stop thinking. Even when he pulled my panties down, I let him.

"Mind pushing your ass up?" He asked softly, his hand running from a cheek to my hip. I shifted so I was on my knees and elbows, my back sloped downwards.

"God, I love this sight." Kit sighed and ran his thumb along my slit. I bit my lip as he went at a painstakingly slow pace, and I whimpered for him to give me more.

I was expecting him to slip a finger or two in me, not for him to press his mouth to me. I gasped and gripped the sheets, my hips raising just a bit more. Kit held me in place as he worked his mouth, and tingles broke out from my core to travel all over me.

Soon, the only words I knew were "Kit" and "fuck" and I kept moaning them out as he worked me to the edge. Him sucking on my clit didn't make it any better as my thighs shook. I warned him I was going to come, but he just kept going. I gasped loudly and felt it rush out of me, and Kit just licked me up.

He then turned me over, looking absolutely exhilarated. "Do you want me?" He breathed, eyes on my lips. I nodded, and he leaned down and kissed me slowly as he took his boxers off. I was honestly expecting him to go hard, but he took his time with grinding on me and kissing me.

"Kit, please." I groaned and he started to sink into me. My jaw fell open, and his lips went to my jaw and neck until he was fully in me.

I had no idea what I was feeling. Sort of tingly, maybe a little sore, and incredibly hot. I whimpered for him to move, wanting to alleviate some of those feelings.

He started to slowly roll his hips, pulling out just so before he slipped back in. I gasped and held onto him as I watched. Kit looked amazing. Just... amazing. I didn't think I'd ever see him like this, his eyes closed, brows screwed in concentration and pleasure, biting his lips to hold his groans and pants back.

Then those dark eyes of his opened, and he gave a little grin.

"What are you lookin' at?" He hummed, getting closer to my face.

"You." I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. Kit looked happy, and he leaned down to kiss me. I soaked it up and kept him close as my hands wandered across his skin.

His hand came to my clit, making me gasp in his mouth. Once again, he kissed at my jaw, whispering encouragement to come to me. I spazzed against him, holding on tight until he pulled out and came against my stomach.

We stayed there, Kit coming to lie next to me, and I reached over and got a tissue to clean up with before curling up to him.

"We should bleach the bath." Kit hummed, making me laugh and hide my face in his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I got the call that since I was done in Massachusetts, I could come back to D.C. I told my director I'd be there as soon as possible. Then I went to go talk to Kit.

"Hey, if you wanted to change your hair color, what would you want?" I asked, and he looked up at me from his cigarette and newspaper.

"We're going to D.C.?" He asked, and I nodded, then he gave me a small smile. He set down the newspaper and held the cigarette between his lips. "What do you think I would look good with?"

I placed myself in his lap and raked my hands through his hair as he held me in place. I hummed, pursing my lips, and pictured him with several colors.

"I think a dark reddish brown would look so good. Also black. Black would look great." I gave a small smile as I curled a curl on top around my finger.

"Black? Really?" He smiled, blowing out some smoke, and I nodded. "Alright."

"Maybe I'll be auburn next." I hummed. "Oh, but I should probably visit Briarcliff before we leave..." I sighed.

Kit stroked my waist to my hip, and I gazed down at him, smiling at how perfect this was. Me in his lap, his hand just trailing over my skin, him looking relaxed for once, and damn, how good he looked when he smoked. I let my hand come up and I traced his cheek, letting him pull me down into a kiss.

Sometime later, I was dressed and had on a touch of makeup, but no bandages as I didn't really need them anymore. I told Kit to stay away from windows and don't answer the door for anything. He nodded and gave me a kiss before I left, making a joke about having my tattoos on display now that I wasn't working.

I got up to Briarcliff and walked in, and began looking for Oliver, but passed the common room, and peeked in, seeing Lana, Grace, and Shelley together. Pepper immediately came over with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Pepper." I smiled down at her.

"What happened to face?" She asked sort of spastically.

"Some bad man drove me off the road," I said and saw her frown.

"Eleni." Lana gasped and came over with the other two, and I smiled. "You feeling okay?" She asked, looking worried.

"Still a bit sore, but I'll live." I chuckled.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Shelley asked. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, sadly." I nodded. "But don't you guys worry, I'm still reporting to D.C. about what's going on here," I assured them.

"What's going to happen?" Grace asked and I sighed.

"Well, after the search and seizure and thorough inspection, I suspect some of you will be freed, others will be relocated. That's if changes aren't immediately made." I nodded.

"You promise?" Lana asked.

"Of course. And when you're out, Lana, you write the best goddamn story anyone's ever read." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Eleni, what are you doing here?" Oliver came up.

"I had to come say goodbye." I looked over at him.

"Back to the capital, huh?" He nodded slowly.

"Back to the capital," I confirmed. He then stepped over to talk softer.

"Please promise that you will end Sister Jude's career." He hissed and I laughed slightly.

"It's at the top of my to-do list, Doctor." I nodded.

I said goodbye and left, stopping at the drug store in town for dye and bleach, and drove back home, ready to get to work.

"Hey, I'm back. Is your hair clean?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kit asked, looking at me.

"Dye job," I said and he chuckled. "Come on. Shirt off, towel on." I grinned and got two clothes pins and two hand towels to ruin.

"Who first?" Kit asked as he stripped his shirt and we went into the bathroom where I pinned the towel around him and prepared his black dye.

"You first," I said and kissed his cheek.

"You're happy." He leaned against the wall and watched me.

"I'm always happy when I dye hair." I grinned, mixing it up in a bowl with a brush until it was the right texture. I had him sit on the toilet seat with his back to me, and I began putting it on him with layers.

Once he looked like he was dipped in ink, I cleaned out the bowl thoroughly and began mixing bleach for my hair. Kit fucking hated the smell, and that made me laugh a bit as I couldn't even smell it anymore. When my bleach was put on, and I had to wait twenty minutes, I set a timer and we just sat in an armchair together and talked, daydreaming and planning our future together.

"I can't wait for you to see my place. Oh, you'll love it." I beamed.

"What's it like?" He asked as his fingers slid along mine.

"It's... it's fucking huge, for one." I said and he let out a small laugh. "There's not much space in D.C., but for a top psychologist? They make room." I giggled. "Uh, let's see... there's four bedrooms, seven bathrooms, ten thousand nine hundred square feet... oh, and a lot of the wall is just glass."

"Glass?" Kit's eyebrows rose.

"Really thick glass, yeah." I nodded, then the timer rung, and we both got up and went to the bathroom. I rinsed all the bleach out of my hair, washing it just to be sure, then wrapped it in a towel on top of my head, and Kit took my spot, kneeling beside the tub with his head upside down in it. I held the showerhead as we rinsed the black from his hair until the water ran clear down the drain.

I handed him a towel and plugged up my hairdryer in case he wanted to use it. Meanwhile, I squeezed out my hair and prepared my own dye. He blew out his hair as I did my dye, and it was a little hard to concentrate as he just looked even hotter with black hair now. Jesus fuck.

"What?" He smiled as he caught me looking at him as I ran the dye through my hair.

"You're gorgeous." I breathed and saw him smile and peek at his reflection. He then shifted his eyes back to me and kept perfect eye contact as he let the towel fall from his shoulders, leaving him bare up top. I pushed my lips together and blinked, trying to refocus on my hair.

Kit laughed as I finished up, but he wasn't laughing when I was done and had him against the wall, kissing him hard.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know if Kit liked being in a car with me or not, because all I did was sing along with the radio.

We packed up, and stopped by his house to get some of his things, then took off early in the morning; Kit now with black hair and me now with auburn hair.

The radio changed to a slow guitar, and I got excited. "Oh my God, this is one of my favorite songs, Kit! It's so beautiful! Listen!" I grinned and turned it up a little, and sang along softly so he could actually hear it.

" _Wise... men... say, only fools rush in... but I can't help... falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin... if I can't help... falling in love with you._ " I smiled softly.

" _Like a river flows... surely to the sea... darling so it goes... some things were meant to be. Oh, take my hand... take my whole life, too... for I can't help falling in love with you..._ "

I swayed lightly in time with the tune as I kept my eyes on the road, still singing along.  When the song was over, I turned the radio off, having now spotted a diner up ahead.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"A bit, yeah." Kit nodded, and so I pulled in and parked, grabbing my bag, and took his hand as we got in and got a booth, the two of us looking at the menus.

"Don't remember when the last time I went to a diner was." Kit sighed, and I frowned a little at how much the asylum took from him.

"I'll make sure you catch up on everything you miss," I swore, and he gave me a little smile.

A waitress came around to take our orders, Kit getting a burger and fries with a coke, and I got steak and eggs with coke.

Kit stared at me for a moment and bit his lip slightly. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Bust me." He said softly, and I smiled down at the table.

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." I said softly, but so he could still hear. "Nietzsche said that."

I saw Kit smiling out of the corner of my eye, and I blushed slightly. "You have no idea how crazy I thought I was while putting everything together."

"It's okay." Kit smiled softly. "Sorry, but I'd rather have you, crazy or not."

We ate up when our food and drinks came, and I talked to Kit about why I loved diners so much. One, they weren't expensive at all, two, they gave you so much food for such little money, and three, there's really nowhere else you could get steak and eggs for only a few dollars.

I ended up paying, and Kit had his lips pursed as we went back to the car.

"What's up with you?" I asked, starting to pull out of the lot once we had our seatbelts on.

"It's just... I should be paying for you. I'm your man, that's what I do." He sighed.

"I don't mind, Kit." I shook my head.

"Darlin'..." He sighed, leaning back a little more. "I hate that I can't get you things. I can't pay for you. I used to be able to, but now I can't."

"Kit, babe..." I sighed, shaking my head again. "It's okay. You'll be working and making money, and you can do all of that. But, come on. I got money. I can pay for you and I as well, just as you can. Equality, honey."

Kit chuckled next to me, resting his hand on my thigh. "I hear you, sugar."

I kept driving and was smiling wide when we got to D.C. that night. I drove us home, and Kit looked absolutely stunned. I giggled and nudged him out of his trance so he could help with our stuff. We got it inside, and he immediately began looking around.

"I might've underestimated how much near eleven thousand square feet is." He breathed, and I just smiled. He looked at me with a breathless smile. "Come on. We need to unpack."

So we got some bags and I showed him where the master bedroom, my room, was, and we set our bags down and went for the others, then started to unpack. Kit just couldn't stop looking amazed, which I found adorable.

It wasn't until we were done and went down to the kitchen when I noticed a twinge of sadness in his expression.

"Hey, hey. What's up? What's wrong?" I stood in front of him, worried as I slid my hands from his chest to his shoulders, and Kit caught my wrists.

"I just... I don't belong in a house like this. It's so nice, and I'm so..." He sighed, looking down.

"Bullshit." I pursed my lips and made him look at me. "You belong in this house because it's my house, and you belong with me. And I forbid you to think lowly of yourself. You're perfect."

"I'm hardly perfect, baby." He held my hips softly.

"You're perfect to me." I just said and saw a little smile on his lips.

"Sometimes I think you love me too much." Kit said, then kissed my forehead.

"No such thing as too much. Now, what are we having for dinner?" I hummed, turning to look in the fridge.

"Anything's better than the shit in Briarcliff." He hummed, leaning against the counter. "You didn't even see what they gave you if you were in isolation."

"Were you put in isolation?" I asked as I got ingredients out for pasta.

"Couple times." Kit nodded. "It's like this mush. I'm not even sure it was edible."

I looked back over and leaned in a little and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He murmured once I pulled back.

"To remind you you'll never have to go through that again." I smiled and stroked his cheek before I went back to making and preparing pasta.

I knew Kit was watching as I tied my hair up and walked around the kitchen to get ingredients and prep what was going into the pasta like chicken, spinach, and some alfredo sauce.

"I love you." He smiled, and I peeked over with a smile.

"I love you, Kit," I said, my heart jumping every time I heard the words come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry if it's too soon, but, uh... I want to marry you, Eleni." He said, and I looked over again, just a little stunned and stopped cutting up chicken to grill for a second.

"You what now?" I asked softly.

"Marry you." He looked incredibly serious.

"Are you sure? Because... I mean, I can't really give you children, with my job and all, and you already know I don't really have the best hours... and I would absolutely hate it if we married, but then never got to see each other because of my bullshit hours, and then we'd just end up getting divorced, and..." I trailed off as I continued cutting chicken, my eyes filling, and voice growing thicker.

Kit just came over and made me put down the knife and face him.

"Eleni, hey." He spoke softly. "That is not going to happen, okay? Besides, your hours aren't all that bad. And it's alright about the kids. I know it wouldn't be a great idea to get pregnant with your work. I'm fine with that. As long as I have you, I'm happy." He stroked my cheek as he spoke, and I nodded.

"Just... one question." I sniffed to clear up my tears.

"What's that, baby?" Kit kept gazing at me, and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You don't mind if I hyphenate, do you?" I asked, and he laughed before kissing me, making me giggle, and I was sure everything was going to be fine.


	14. Chapter 14

Around a month later, I was back on schedule with work, and Kit had even found work at a gas station and repair shop. His hours revolved around mine, and I found I had nothing to worry about.

He went to work earlier than I did, but we woke at the same time. He always smothered me with kisses every morning before he left, and told me he loved me, and I him. I would get ready for the day and go off to work. I got off an hour before Kit and would go home and usually start on dinner, as both of us got off later. I wasn't too good of a cook, so Kit would come home with me in comfy clothes, barefoot, leaning over a cookbook on the counter and cooking at the same time.

Kit would sometimes help me cook, but if it had been a rough day, he'd get a shower first. After dinner, he'd help me clean up, usually cracking jokes and just making me smile and laugh as we did so. For the rest of the night, sometimes we'd fuck, sometimes we just stayed curled up together on the couch or in bed. Sometimes, if he hadn't showered that day, we'd have a bath or shower together, which usually ended with us fucking.

And Jesus fuck, we were happy.

I was so happy to see Kit looking happier and healthier with every day that passed. I swear to God, he was getting even more handsome, too. Dr. Williams asked me how I was handling his death, and I told her everything and swore her to secrecy.

So everything was going well.

I decided to surprise Kit one day, and in my pencil skirt, heels, and blazer, I drove to the shop and station he worked at and parked and stepped out. Some men whistled at me, and I gave them a little glare, then rolled my eyes before walking in, seeing Kit at a desk.

"Busy, Mista Walka?" I said, imitating his accent, and he looked up at me with a big smile.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing here?" He stood up and came to me as I was walking to his desk.

"I can't come to visit you at work?" I asked before he kissed me and took my hand.

"Course you can." He hummed and lead me to his desk, and cleared a spot for me to hop up on. I did so, and slid off my heels, swinging my feet a little as I looked down at what he was working on.

He then looked up suddenly. "Wait, was that you the guys were whistling at?" He looked at me, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah," I huffed a little, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

Like it was on cue, a couple of them walked in. "That your lady, Kit?" One bald guy asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yeah, and if you whistle at her again, I'll kick your teeth in." He said and gave the group of them a small sarcastic smile.

"Right. Sorry." He glanced at me and I nodded. He kept walking with the others, and another car pulled up, and I heard Kit groan softly.

"What?" I asked and he did a 'come here' motion, and I leaned down so he could whisper in my ear.

"That's Martha, Joe's sister. She comes around every day to visit him, which is bullshit because she flirts with the rest of us whenever she comes around." He said and I raised my brow.

Kit then stood up in front of me, hands beside me on the desk. "Baby, I'd never. You know I'd never." He lifted a hand to smooth my hair down.

"I know you wouldn't," I said and fixed the collar of his shirt a little. "But just because you wouldn't don't mean she won't."

Kit's breath hitched, and I smirked slightly. "I have half a mind to take you on this desk just to make a point." He said lowly.

"I've half a mind to let you." I grinned and watched his pupils dilate in those dark eyes of his. "But, I'm not really into exhibitionism, so no."

Kit then laughed as I smiled, and he dropped his head before kissing my cheek and gazing at me again.

"Christ, Eleni." He breathed, just smiling at me. "Why are you like this?" He asked and I just shrugged.

"Hiya, Kit!" A bubbly voice said, and Kit closed his eyes for a second where she couldn't see, and I held in a snicker.

"Hi, Martha." He looked at her with an obviously fake smile.

"Who's this?" She smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced.

"This is my fiancee." Kit looked back at me, his thumb absentmindedly stroking my hip from where it was on the desk.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Miss..." She held a hand out.

"Doctor." I corrected in a slightly hard voice. "Doctor Eleni Pitch." I then shook her hand.

"Doctor. Wow. Who do you work with? Do you work with children? I love children, I'd love to work with them." She gushed, and I couldn't help but notice how she turned the conversation back to herself.

"No, I deal with psychotics. Sociopaths, psychopaths, those type of people." I said and took delight at the horror that grew in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Um... nice meeting you..." She said and walked away.

"Likewise," I hummed with a little smirk, watching her before I turned my eyes back to Kit, who was smirking proudly at me.

"You're hot when you assert dominance like that, you know." He said and I smiled down in my lap.

"People don't fuck with what's mine." I bit my lip slowly and watched his eyes be drawn to it.

"You're doing this on purpose." He stood a little straighter.

"What else do you expect from me?" I hummed with a smirk and heard his ragged breathing.

"Don't do this to me. Not here." Kit begged, and I teasingly checked my watch in front of him.

"Oh, my break is almost over. Hm," I said, then leaned over to grab my shoes, and I slipped them back on.

"Fucking tease," He breathed when I stood up, getting my car keys out of the breast pocket of my blazer. I hummed softly and walked back to my car, and Kit followed me. I unlocked the car and then turned to face Kit again, and took his shirt in my fists and tugged him towards me, letting his lips meet mine.

Kit wasted no time with getting his tongue in the mix, and I decided to indulge him for a minute. I did love his lips and how he could work his tongue, after all.

I then pulled back and smiled a little, brushing my hair out of my face, pleased with how hard he was breathing, and how adorable he looked. I reached up and ran my fingers through the top of his hair, messing it up just a little.

"I do actually need to get going though," I said, and Kit cracked and ended up laughing. "But... I don't think I'll bother starting on dinner when I get home." I let a little smirk grace my lips, and Kit very clearly got the message.

"Or you could start on a pot roast. Something hot, slow, takes a lot of time..." He hummed and licked his lips slightly, and I was easily affected, feeling the heat pool between my thighs.

"Done." I grinned and pecked his lips before opening the door. "See you at home," I said as I got in.

"Can't wait." Kit just smirked at me and moved out of the way so I wouldn't hit him as I drove off.

I had a very hard time calming down when I got back to the office.


	15. Chapter 15

When I got home, I kicked my shoes off and immediately got to work. I cut up some steak, cooked it, and let it rest as I washed the baby potatoes, carrots, and baby onions and threw them all in a slow cooker. I put the steak on it and some cornstarch mixed with water, then Worcestershire sauce, and a little rosemary and thyme to top it off. I set the temperature to let it cook for some hours. Then, with my time left over, I got in a set of underwear I knew Kit loved on me and fluffed my hair a bit before I heard his car pull up.

I went out to the foyer with a coy little smile just as he got in, and he paused before he shut and locked the door as he saw me.

"Pot roast is in the slow cooker. We've got about four hours." I nodded to the kitchen.

Kit kicked his shoes off and undid the first few buttons before he got to me, and he gave up and caught my cheeks, bringing my lips to his.

"Fucking tease..." He sighed against my lips after kissing me hard for a minute.

"That's me." I just grinned, feeling the heat pool again, and I worked on the rest of his buttons, and Kit just left them on the floor, along with his socks and boxers. He started to walk me to the dining room, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You know what they say about dessert before dinner." I chuckled, and he brought me up and laid me down on the wooden table.

"Honey, I'd have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Kit breathed as he got my bra off, my panties next.

Before he could do anything, I sat up and took his length in my hand and began to rub him, smiling wide as his jaw dropped a little and his eyes shut.

"Let's be thankful neither of us works tomorrow." Kit hummed, his hands roaming all over me. "Because I'm going to make sure that you can't walk."

"Gonna fuck me that hard, hm?" I grinned.

"It's what you get when you tease me as you did." He nodded.

"Well, let's at least take it to a couch or armchair or something. Tables fucking murder my back." I said, then made a face. "Jesus fuck, I sound old."

Kit laughed a little and lifted me, and I stopped rubbing him to tie my legs around his waist. He took me to the living room, and sat us in one of my bigger armchairs, me on top of him with some room left over on both sides.

"Wet your hand." Kit hummed, watching me as I licked up my hand and resumed stroking his hardness. "Now mine." He held his fingers up, and I took them in my mouth and properly wet them.

Kit started to touch me, keeping perfect eye contact as he rubbed his fingers over me, just preparing me. My jaw dropped a little when he slid two fingers in and went a little slow.

"I thought you were going hard?" I scrunched my brows up.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you, baby." Kit said, and I smiled at him. "Gotta prep you properly before I make you scream."

I giggled a little as he continued to finger me, slowly working me open and relaxed enough to not hurt me later. He brought his mouth to my chest after a while and started sucking hickeys everywhere he knew I could cover with a shirt.

After a good long while, when he could easily slip three fingers in and out of me, he had me stop rubbing him, and turned me around in his lap so my back was against his chest. He sat us up a little before he entered me, holding my thighs in place.

He moved at a pace he'd normally go at, and I was just super touched at how careful he was being to make sure I wouldn't be hurt.

"Good?" He asked, placing a kiss on my shoulder, and I nodded, moaning a little. "Good. Ready?" I nodded again, and he got a grip before he began pounding into me.

I immediately cried out with a moan, and my head fell back against his shoulder. Kit moved my hair out of the way and kissed across my neck and shoulder, not helping as I trembled and moaned against him.

"Oh my God... Kit...!" I panted out his name as I felt hot all over. I was clawing the arm of the chair, and I tried to keep my mouth closed, but that obviously didn't help at all. I could literally feel that I was sweating already, and it had only been what? Twenty, thirty minutes, and most of that was just foreplay.

Kit brought his hand around and started rubbing my clit nice and hard, making me shake as I gasped and arched my back slightly, moving my hips even more with him.

"You're dripping so much, baby. Gonna come soon?" He said in my ear, his pants hot, and he bit my earlobe lightly, and I nodded frantically. He increased the pressure on my clit, and I felt myself leaking all over the place. Shit, we'd have to clean this chair after... worth it.

"I love you, princess. So much." He sighed before kissing my shoulder and pressing down on my clit, which made me come right then and there.

Fuck, that was a lot of come.

Kit wasn't far behind and pulled out right in time for his come to shoot onto my stomach. We both sat there for a minute, just panting before he lifted me up to get something to clean me up with so we could get onto the next round. I could handle being sweaty, but not sticky.

Kit came back and wiped the come off of my skin before sinking to his knees and softly lapping at my folds with his tongue, giving me a small break and some relief. I hummed in content and slid down the chair, then pushed him off for a second to move back to the sofa. Kit followed with a smile and situated himself between my legs again, bringing his mouth down to slowly work on me, not wanting to go too hard again too soon.

I knew Kit loved his foreplay, the man could spend forever just teasing me and prepping. He'd probably be happy with a whole session of just foreplay if he didn't love being buried in me so much.

I let a hand rest in his hair as he circled my clit, then began to trail his kisses up until he met my lips and kissed me slowly, but very deeply.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your tongue?" I giggled against his lips, feeling a bit high.

"No. What?" He chuckled, and I felt his breath fan over my lips.

"You're such a good kisser. Makes me fucking dizzy." I smiled a bit and lifted my head again to find his lips.

"That's why you always look so dazed..." He said against my lips, making me giggle again before he continued to kiss me, just driving me wild.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next day and didn't even bother getting up. I knew the second I tried to move, my hips would pop. I could already feel pain in my back already.

I was pretty hungry, though...

I didn't find Kit next to me, and I furrowed my brows. That's what made me sit up with a soft groan. I slipped on panties and a basic T-shirt and went downstairs, and found him in the kitchen, only in a pair of flannel pants, over the stove, a plate of pancakes beside him.

I smiled to myself and padded over, and Kit turned at the sound of my footsteps.

"What are you doing up, sweetheart?" He said and I took a seat at the island.

I opened my mouth to talk, but then discovered how hoarse my voice was. My eyes widened, and he reached over and put a mug of tea in front of me.

"There's honey in it. I figured you'd need it after all that screaming." He gave me a little smile and flipped the pancake he was working on.

I took a minute and took a drink, then just stared at him in awe.

"What?" He smiled a little at me.

"I just... no one's ever taken such good care of me before." I kept staring at him and just how beautiful he was.

Kit's brows furrowed. "Not even your parents?" I pressed my lips together slightly and finally looked away and out a window. "Speaking of, I've never heard you talk about your parents."

"I don't like to talk about them," I said and saw him nod.

"Alright. How's your back? I was thinking maybe a hot bath after breakfast to relax those muscles." He changed the subject for me, which I appreciated.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled and sipped more tea. "How're you? Are you alright?"

He smiled as he slid that pancake onto the top of the stack, then turned off the stove and set the pan aside.

"I'm perfect, sugar. What do you like on your pancakes?" He asked as he got two other plates down, and my smile grew a bit.

"There's strawberry syrup in the fridge. Next to the maple syrup." I said and he gave me a smile before he went to grab it.

"How many?" He asked, and I was growing giddy with how caring he was being.

"Uh, let's start with two," I said and he put them on a plate and poured the syrup on, then set them in front of me.

"Ta-da!" He grinned and I smiled widely up at him.

"Thanks." I bit my lip a little.

"No problem, darlin'." He grinned and prepared his own pancakes with butter and maple syrup before he got his mug of coffee and came over to sit next to me.

I cut up my pancakes into eighths, like a pizza, and then cut pieces out of those. Hoping he didn't mind, I leaned my head on his shoulder, staring into space and thinking as I ate.

Kit seemed to have no problem with showing how much he cared for me, how much he loved and appreciated me. Me, on the other hand, I had no idea how to display what I felt without sex. I thought back to an earlier thought when we first got together; what am I really bringing to the table?

I'm not bringing much, I know. I had no idea how to express myself and my emotions. Kit deserved to know he was appreciated, he was loved and cared for. And the only ways I knew of letting him know was just telling him and fucking him.

I was an awful partner.

"Baby? Honey, you okay?" Kit asked, lifting my head off his shoulder so he could see me. "You're not eating, you're just sitting there."

I blinked when I saw his eyes looking worried, and it just broke my heart. I had no idea how to speak at the moment, and his hand caught my cheek after he set his fork down, and turned to face me fully.

"Eleni, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He said, and his worried tone just made my eyes fill and I shut them quickly. He pulled me into a hug, cradling my head, and I just held his sides gently.

"Please talk to me, sweetie. I hate seeing you hurt." He kissed my head.

"I'm a horrible person," I muttered, and he pulled me back upright and wiped my tears.

"You are not. Why would you say that?" He frowned, and I had no idea how to voice my thoughts to him. It might upset him, and I didn't want to upset him.

"Eleni, baby, whatever you're thinking, it's not true. You're not horrible. You're perfect." He wiped my tears again. "The day I came here, you said I was perfect, and you forbid me to think badly about myself. Well, I forbid you to think bad thoughts about yourself, too."

I sniffed and had no clue what to do.

"I... you deserve so much better than me, Kit. You're all caring and loving and I appreciate you so, so much. I just have no fucking idea how to show you." I sniffed and put my head back on his shoulder. "You deserve to know how amazing you are."

"Darlin'..." Kit sighed and stroked my hair on the back of my head. "Darlin', I do know you appreciate me. You prove it every day. You just telling me you love me is enough."

I shook my head against his skin. "I wanna do things for you as you do for me."

"Eleni." He sat me up again, holding my face. "You come home every day, and I know your feet must hurt from being in heels all day, but I come home every day to you making dinner. Baby, I don't take that for granted. You know you don't have to, and yet you still do. Fuck, Eleni. You broke me out of a fucking asylum. That's no easy task. You could've lost your job, you could've been thrown in jail, shit, you could've been thrown in Briarcliff. But you took that chance with me, and I am so thankful every single day for it. For you."

He stroked my cheek a little, his face softening as he watched me. "Those are only two I have on the long ass list I have. I know, sugar. I know how much you care about me."

Kit then leaned in and softly kissed me, making my tears disappear and bringing up my mood. I was happy to know he knew how I felt.

"Come on," he hummed when we parted. "Eat up before the pancakes get soggy." He patted my back, and I smiled to myself as I picked up my fork again.


	17. Chapter 17

I had one day off the next week, and Kit begged me to come to work with him. So, in a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, I went with him in his car to the garage.

Not many of the other guys who worked there were in today, just another three of them, and they mostly left us alone.

Around lunch, the three left, and Kit turned on some music, making me smile and laugh, as we were done with our sandwiches and coke.

"Come on, baby." He pulled me up by my hand, and I giggled as he got us in a dancing position.

"You make me feel so small," I said, checking our height difference now that I wasn't in heels.

"Small? Have you seen yourself? You're taller than most women, Eleni." His brow raised.

"Yeah, women," I said, rolling my eyes. "Stupid sexual dimorphism."

Kit just grinned at me and spun me in a circle. I smiled wide when he brought me back to his chest, my hand in his ever so comfortably.

A song came on that we both knew, and Kit wiggled his eyebrows at me before he began singing along with the first verse. I forced my lips shut, but joined him at the end of the bride, and we both belted out the chorus.

" _So don’t call me baby...! Unless you mean it! Don’t tell me you need me...! If you don’t believe it! So let me know the truth. Before I dive right into you..._ "

We fell into laughter, and after a moment, his lips fell on mine. I smiled and kissed him back, gripping the fabric of his suit in my hands. Kit gave a hum in the back of his throat, which made me giggle and stretch up on my toes as his hands held onto my waist to keep me close.

"You seem happy." He smiled against my lips.

"I am happy. Aren't you?" I bit my lip slightly.

"Very happy." He nodded and pushed his lips back onto mine. The laughter that bubbled in me was hard to keep down, and I had to break away.

Kit just then placed kisses all over my face, making me laugh even more. "Kit! That tickles!"

"Oh, that tickles, huh?" He grinned before his hands attacked my waist and stomach. I tried to get away, and Kit only steered me to the wall beside his desk. I was laughing hard, tears almost springing up in my eyes, but he soon stopped and let me breathe for a few seconds before he kissed me deeply.

I wasted no time getting my hands in his hair, still smiling and letting out a small laugh here and there as we kissed. His tongue was changing my mood drastically, calming me down, but still driving me crazy and dizzy.

The music suddenly turned off, and we broke apart, both of us looking to the record player to see who turned it off.

Fucking Martha.

"Oh, sorry guys! It was just a bit loud, is all." She gave a little smile, and Kit hummed, his hand stroking my waist a little.

"That was sort of on purpose, Martha." He said, and I could tell he was holding back a tone with her.

She said sorry again and walked out, and Kit sighed. "I would never hit a woman, but sometimes I swear..." He closed his eyes as he turned back to me, and I caught his hand and ran my thumb over his skin. Kit soon opened his eyes, now calm, and he pressed a long kiss to my forehead.

When the break was over, everyone came back in, and Kit and I weren't in a compromising position anymore. I popped off to the bathroom just for a minute, and when I came back, Kit had his feet up on my place on his desk, and Martha was standing beside him, leaning on the wall, talking to him as he looked like he was trying his best to ignore her.

I went over and slipped past her, and Kit moved his legs and I hopped up onto the desk and began talking over her.

"So, like I was saying before I left," I started, ignoring her annoyance, and just focusing on Kit, who was now watching and smiling a little at me. "I had this one patient who was obsessed with how God perceived human beings, and so he made this mural of bodies as this sort of sacrifice for God. Sort of a sacrifice, sort of an art offering." I hummed.

"Yeah? He sounds insane." Kit smiled. "Did you see the mural?"

"I saw the pictures. Sickening as it sounds, it wasn't that bad actually. Like, if he'd painted or drawn the bodies instead of using actual people, I'd say it belonged in a museum." I nodded.

"Disgusting," Martha scoffed and walked away.

"I love you so fucking much." Kit smiled up at me. I leaned down and met his lips for a second.

"Love ya, too, babe." I grinned. He got back to work, which I bet was easier now that Martha wasn't talking his ear off. I kept pretty quiet to let him work, as we just liked each other's company at times.

Kit went out for a couple minutes to fill people's tanks, and to nobody's surprise, Martha came over to talk to me.

"So you and Kit are engaged?" She hummed, and I just now noticed how annoyingly girlish her voice was.

"Yeah." I nodded and she looked at my hand.

"Well then, where's your ring?" She looked back up at me.

"I don't want a ring." I shook my head.

"What? Why not?" She gasped.

"It's just a rock. Pressurized carbon. Ain't nothing special there." I shrugged.

"You're crazy." She giggled and shook her head at me. "Maybe that's why he's with you; you're cheap."

It was an understatement to say my eyebrows shot up my forehead.

"Excuse me?" I stared at her dumbass tilted head.

"You're low maintenance." She shrugged, and I wanted to rip those bleach blonde curls out of her head. "Probably the sloppy seconds, too. Kit, a handsome guy like him, would never be with someone like you by actual choice. Why would anyone, actually?"

I blinked at her, keeping my face perfectly straight.

"What? Nothing to say? Did you realize I'm right?" She smirked with her arms crossed.

"Joe, come get your sister before I shove scissors in her neck," I called, and her eyes widened as he came over.

"Martha! I told you to stop this shit!" He started to pull her away.

"I didn't even do anything." She protested, and Kit came over, his hand holding the small of my back.

"Yeah, well people don't stab people for nothing." I heard Joe huff, and I smiled a bit.

"I like him." I hummed.

"What'd she say to you, princess?" Kit rubbed my back.

"Ah, some shit about me being cheap, me being sloppy seconds, and why would anyone be with me by choice?" I shrugged, and he rubbed my back a little.

"Don't listen to a word that comes out of her mouth." He said.

"A lion never loses sleep over the opinion of sheep." I quoted, then furrowed my brows. "I forgot who said that."

Kit chuckled and kissed my hair before he sat down again, his left hand resting on my thigh as he wrote with his right.

So with that bitch gone, I was pretty comfortable.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't even a day later when Kit came home entirely pissed off. He was red in the face and I swear I could almost see him streaming in rage.

"Baby?" I approached him cautiously in case he snapped at me. "Kit, you okay?"

He turned to look at me, and I saw him calm a bit, and he seemed to just grow sad now.

"Can you come here, please?" He asked, and I nodded and went over. Kit hugged me tight and lifted me up a little, taking me to the living room, and had me in his lap as he sat down. Nothing sexual, he just held me there and kept quiet. I didn't say anything and just waited until he was ready to talk.

He didn't speak for a few minutes, but then he cleared his throat a little, and I looked down to give him my full attention.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He asked and I nodded. "And you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" I nodded once again, and he took a breath.

"I'm telling you because I love you, and I trust you, and I want you to be able to trust me. And I also want no secrets between us, because I'm dying right now." He said and looked like he was blinking away tears.

"Talk to me, Kit." I stroked his cheek and hair lightly.

He took another breath. "Martha... She kissed me today." He said, and I had no reaction, and just let him get everything he needed to off his chest.

"I swear to every God there is, Eleni, I didn't want her to. You know I fucking hate cheating. Nobody deserves that. And I tried to push her off, and she just fought me and well, I'm not going to hit a woman, so I sort of covered my mouth and she eventually gave up, and I just... I feel so guilty, Eleni. I'm so sorry." He looked up at me with wet eyes.

I held his face gently and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I believe you, Kit. I know you aren't that type of guy. You don't need to apologize." I shook my head and brushed away a little tear that slipped from his eye.

"I do need to apologize, honey. You... the guilt is eating me alive. I'm sorry." He said and I brought him into a hug, cradling his head to my chest.

"Baby, it's alright. You're alright." I spoke softly, trailing my fingers through his hair lightly until he calmed.

Minutes later, when he did, he looked back up at me. "I love you." He said, and I smiled.

"And I love you." I held his cheek and kissed him softly. Kit seemed like he was drinking it up, his lips growing hungry for more.

The next day on my break, I went down to the station, and shockingly, Martha wasn't there. I hopped up on Kit's desk, and he greeted me with a kiss.

But five minutes later, think of the fucking devil, there she was.

"You're here?" She looked at me in surprise.

"You really shouldn't be that surprised." I shook my head. "Kit and I are great at communication, after all." I hummed and slid off the desk, coming towards her.

"I'm just giving you one last chance to back the fuck off a taken man," I said, not holding back my glare. "You do know what 'off the market' means, right? Please tell me you're not that stupid. You know full and damn well we're engaged, and you still think you have a chance." I clicked my tongue and shook my head at her.

Her irritation was fueling me.

"Let's try and figure out why you're so fucking desperate, hm?" I studied her for a moment. "I'm going to go ahead and bet that someone left you. Dad? Boyfriend? Fiance? Husband?" I said and smiled at her shock.

"Yeah, no one gets that desperate for nothing." I pursed my lips again. "So, which was it? Daddy didn't give you enough attention, or some guy left you?"

"He died." She sniffed.

"Who?" I hummed, not really surprised.

"My boyfriend. We'd been together five years..." She quickly wiped her eyes before she looked up at me. "I just feel so empty." She whispered, and I took a small step closer.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. But Martha, listen. Flirting with everyone isn't going to fill that emptiness. All the sex in the world can't fill it." I spoke softly to her.

"What do I do?" She looked at me with wet eyes.

"I'd say see a grief counselor. I'm friends with one. Do you want her number?" I asked and she nodded. "Go to the bathroom, clean yourself up, and I'll have it for you." I nodded to the door and she nodded and left.

I went back over to Kit's desk and found a business card and a pen, jotting down the number and name.

"I was expecting a fight to break out." Kit looked at me, and I gave a small smile.

"Nah, I use my words." I hummed softly, just swinging my feet.

Martha came back and took the card from me, and mumbled a small apology to Kit, then left the garage.

When we got home that night, Kit was making me giggle over the stove by placing soft little kisses on my neck as he stood behind me.

"Kit, come on. You're going to make me mess up." I smiled softly.

"Nonsense, you're doing fine." Kit hummed and just kept going. "I'm so impressed with you, baby."

"Thanks," I mumbled and his hold on my waist tightened just a little.

"I've had a thought." Kit started, so I listened up. "I... don't want a fancy reception with you. When we get married, I mean."

"Really?" I asked, turning my head to look at him, and he nodded slowly. "Thank God, I didn't either," I said, and Kit laughed before placing another kiss on my neck.

"But I don't see how we can get a marriage license if... if I'm dead." He hummed.

"You're only dead in the state of Massachusetts. I stopped the paperwork from hitting the home office." I said, giving him a little smile.

"My little criminal." Kit chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I may have also cleared your record." I bit my lip a little, and Kit hugged me tightly.

"No one's ever done this much for me, baby. Thank you." He sighed in relief against my skin.

I smiled to myself as I continued making our dinner, knowing I may not have done right in the eyes of the law, but I've done right by Kit.


	19. Chapter 19

We got our marriage license around two months later. We were married right there outside the courthouse, and when Kit kissed me, all the people outside or in the parking lot applauded and cheered for us, leaving me giggling in slight embarrassment when we broke apart.

Once all the forms were signed and we could go, Kit drove us back home for our 'honeymoon.' Neither of us had anywhere we really wanted to go, so I had a week off work, as did Kit, and we planned to spend the whole week with each other, completely ignoring the outside world.

Literally, the second we got home, Kit pushed his lips to mine, making me giggle, and we broke apart for a second so he could shut and lock the door. Kit was a smiling mess as he took my hands to lead me up to our room, and I just fell in love with how much he looked like a kid on Christmas.

Once we reached our room, it was a flurry of excited hands and clothes. Kit's hands were slightly shaking, and I really couldn't blame him, because mine were, too. The weight of the gold wedding band felt so unfamiliar, but I knew I'd get used to it. I still haven't gotten used to how it looks on my hand, though.

Kit brought us to the bed, where I sat on his lap, smiling down at him. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling I've done today, but I honestly couldn't stop. I tried. I'm too happy to not smile.

"How ya feeling, sugar?" Kit asked, his hands tracing my sides.

I smiled wider, ignoring the soreness, my eyes meeting his. "Fucking ecstatic," I said and Kit beamed up at me.

His eyes trailed down my body where I sat on his thighs, and he chuckled and shook his head. "Dr. Pitch-Walker. I'm gonna have such a hard time getting used to that, baby." He chuckled.

"So am I." I smiled and caught his cheek to lift his face so I could kiss him. Kit kissed me back happily and lied back so I was over him. His hands traced my thighs and my ass, and I was too busy kissing him to notice anything else, really.

"Baby, baby..." Kit hummed, pecking my lips. "We've got all the time in the world. Take it easy."

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "I'm just excited. This is why I don't take control."

Kit laughed a little at me as his hands trailed my skin. "It's alright, darlin'." He pecked my lips again before he rolled us over so now I was under him.

Kit ground his hips slowly into mine, making me gasp softly, and I saw the corner of his mouth lift when my mouth fell open. He kept rolling his hips, just grinding against me, driving me wild and finally dipped his head down and kissed me slowly.

It all just blew my mind to fucking space.

I was almost certain Kit knew exactly what he was making me feel. He knew how to press my buttons, how to make me react. I think I nearly died when his hand fell down between my legs and slowly rubbed me. My mouth fell open even more as I let out a soft, high moan, and Kit stopped kissing me to watch.

I opened my eyes to see his were full of love and lust. He bit his lip slightly as he kept rubbing at me, focusing on my clit to make me drip.

"Let me hear you, sweet pea." He said softly, and I obeyed. I didn't have it in me to not obey. He could play me like a motherfucking fiddle.

My moans became breathier and more desperate as he kept going, and I just needed something more.

I started to beg as I trembled slightly, wanting him badly. Kit lowered his mouth to my chest and sucked on my nipples, biting them softly, which sent shivers all over me. I begged even more and shivered again when I felt his tip press against me.

"Sorry, baby. I'm a little impatient. I promise I'll make up for it later." Kit hummed and kissed me softly before I nodded to give him the okay.

He pushed in, and my eyelids fluttered shut as I brought my hands up and around his neck. Kit started with light, shallow thrusts, keeping it gentle and slow, and after some minutes, started going deeper with his thrusts, still slowly, but I sure as shit felt the difference.

I felt on cloud fucking nine. Was I dizzy? Or did I just feel high? I had no idea, but it was almost like my head was filled with this thick ass smoke that made it hard to think properly. I wasn't exactly sure if my mouth could form words right now.

"You are so beautiful, Eleni." Kit sighed, and I smiled widely and kissed him, and just felt higher with every second his lips were on mine. Was this bliss?

"Please make me come," I whispered, my hand in his hair holding on tight.

"You close, sweetheart?" He murmured and I nodded, licking my lips, wanting to feel him even more. "I've got you, baby."

Kit went just a smidge faster but brought his hand back down to my clit. I bit my lip as I moaned, squirming slightly as I felt my thighs shaking. Kit obviously didn't stop, nor did I want him to. His fingers just kept working magic on me until I froze and felt that rush of release, and I fell back into a puddle on the mattress, not feeling like I belonged to a body anymore. I felt... elevated, somehow.

After Kit came on my stomach, he kissed me, which brought me back down from the clouds again. He cleaned me up quickly, then got us under the covers, curled up together.

"You look high." He chuckled as he held me, and I smiled with my eyes closed.

"I feel high." I sighed softly, just feeling his skin.

"A good high?" His thumb stroked my skin.

"A very good high." I nodded, then felt his lips on my forehead. "I love you so much, Kit. I'm so in love with you." I spilled, not even caring about the vulnerability at the moment, so I just kept going.

"You mean the world to me, and so much more. I am always so happy to hear that you love me. You honestly have no idea how happy it makes me. I spent fucking ages thinking no one would ever love me, I wasn't worthy of that, and then you proved me wrong. And I'm forever grateful." I snuggled just a little closer to him.

"I have no fucking clue what I'd do if I ever lost you... so just... don't leave, okay?" I mumbled.

Kit kissed my forehead again, holding me a little tighter. "I'd never. Not for anything in the world."

I smiled, pleased to hear it, and gave a content sigh and I pressed my face into his warm chest.

"And if it truly makes you happy, I'm always happy to tell you that I love you." Kit hummed and kissed my hair multiple times, saying the words between each kiss until I was a smiling, giggling mess against him.

When we both calmed, I breathed deeply as his fingers traced my spine.

"Sleep, honey. You look exhausted." Kit hummed. "Comfortable, but exhausted."

"You'll be here?" I mumbled, somewhat slurred, and I was surprised he made it out.

"Of course I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." He promised with another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Life has been good to Kit and me so far.

A newspaper article came out some years ago in Massachusetts, clearing Kit's name because Alma Walker had been found alive... and with a daughter.

That nearly killed Kit, and he stressed for weeks over it. I told him I'd support him, no matter what he decided to do with the news.

The news basically told the story of Kit being accused of being Bloody Face and was taken to Briarcliff Asylum, which has been closed for years now and was found murdered there. His murder still hasn't been solved to this day. And then his wife, Alma, showed up with who she claims to be their daughter, Julia, but evidently came too late to reunite with Kit.

I'd completely understand if he wanted to go back, and I told him that. I started to say that she was his wife, but Kit cut me off there. He said, "No, you're my wife. I'm not going anywhere, and you know that."

Kit then reminded me that if he suddenly showed up, we'd both get in shitloads of trouble, and I realized he was right.

So he stuck with me, and more or less just put Alma out of his mind.

My office was holding this formal event for some anniversary of the company. It was forty years or something since it was founded, and Kit as my husband, I had him come with me.

We'd changed slightly over the years. I had a couple more tattoos, I even convinced Kit to get a few. His hair was back to its natural dirty blond, meanwhile, mine was black with a navy and purple sheen.

Kit looked absolutely handsome in a black suit, and I in a black dress with lace long sleeves. Kit kept his eyes on me as we got ready, and I made him look at the road as we drove to the fancy-ass hotel the event was being held in.

He parked and I took his arm and gave my name at the ballroom door, and we were let in.

"Remember the first time we were at a party together?" Kit asked with a smile as he got us two champagnes, and I took a sip to hide my smile.

"Oh, you mean the one where you made a move on me, then we spent the next few days just panicking?" I asked, and his smile grew.

"Yeah, that one." He nodded, making me laugh. "Do you still have that dress you wore?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked as we walked deeper in the ballroom, his arm now around me.

"I really liked it is all." He hummed and drank a little more.

"You liked the neckline, you mean," I smirked, and Kit laughed a little.

"When I saw you walk in those doors, I could've sworn my heart stopped working for a moment." He admitted, and I smiled up at him as he smiled softly down at me before kissing my forehead.

We spent some time just mingling with other Psychologists and medical people. I worried for a moment that Kit might feel overwhelmed at being surrounded by so many doctors, but he seemed to be doing fine.

When we caught a break, we got refills and snatched a place to sit, and who would've guessed, we sat close together, our legs nearly overlapping. By sitting so close, he kept his arm around me, and we talked softly about the different people in the room. Some was shit talking, some wasn't.

But I shut up when I heard the familiar twinkle of a song. Kit saw my head snap up, and he grinned.

"You wanna dance, darlin'?" He asked.

"Yes," I said quickly with a big smile and stood up, pulling him up, and Kit smiled at my excitement.

We stayed somewhat close to the outside of the group that was dancing, and Kit brought me close, his arm around me ensuring I wasn't going anywhere. When he lifted my hand in his, I suddenly felt as if it was only us in the entire world.

Kit was smiling softly at me, his forehead nearly touching mine. "I've heard you sing this song a thousand times. Go on, you know you want to." He murmured, making me smile.

" _You can blame me... try to shame me... and still I'll care for you. You can run around... even put me down... still I'll be there for you._ " I sang softly, watching his smile grow, as he knew it was just for him.

" _The world... may think I'm foolish... they don't see you, like I can. Oh, but anyone... who knows what love is... will understand..._ " I pecked his lips before the next verse, blushing softly.

I ended up singing the rest of the song to him, and Kit caught my lips for a moment before he straightened up again. I then saw his eyes dart away, his brows furrow, then widen.

"Fuck." He breathed, and I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Lana. I just saw Lana." He said and I turned around and sure enough, there she was. She wasn't facing us, thank God.

"Shit." I breathed.

"We should go..." He took my hand and began pulling us away.

"Yeah..." I agreed. Fuck the party, this was for Kit's safety, hell, both of our safety.

We slipped out through a side door of the ballroom and got out of the hotel, and didn't say a word until we got to the car.

"The hell is she doing in D.C.?" Kit breathed as he pulled out of the lot.

"I have no fucking clue." I sighed, now anxious as fuck. It was common knowledge at Briarcliff that I came from D.C... shit. What if she was here for me?

That's selfish to think. But what if she was?

We got home, then looked at each other and broke into breathless laughter.

"Let's have our own party." Kit said and went to the kitchen as I got my heels off.

"Our own party?" I asked, and he came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Yeah. And besides..." He hummed as I followed him into the living room. "This party can go on for as long as we want." He gave me a grin before he moved the coffee table out of the way to make room for us. He went to choose the music and I opened up the bottle and poured us out drinks, sipping mine when the music came on, and I handed him his.

Kit took a sip, then set his down and held my waist. I set my glass down, putting my hands on his shoulders, smiling widely as we danced together.

I loved this party. Just me and Kit, singing as loud as we wanted to, dancing badly, but neither of us cared, drinking wine, and kissing, and just being happy together.

After some hours, when our feet got tired, I slipped out of the dress and Kit lost his suit jacket and tie, and we curled up together without drinks, the music now being background noise.

I was comfortably under his arm, completely leaning on him, right where he liked me to be. I drained my glass and leaned forward to set it down before I lied back, placing my head and shoulders on his lap. Kit traced my jawline with his fingers, gazing down at me.

"Do you think it's weird that I can picture us being super old and still dancing?" I asked with a little smile, and Kit chuckled and set down his glass as well.

"No," He shook his head lightly. "I'm looking forward to it, in fact."

"You are?" I whispered and he nodded, his fingers still stroking the skin on my face. "I can picture us... either in this house or somewhere else... like maybe in the country? Or the mountains..." I smiled, getting lost in my daydream.

"We both have white hair, both covered with wrinkles, wearing those old people clothes..." I giggled and saw his smile. "And we're still dancing to Elvis and Irma Thomas." I smiled, a little sadly.

"We can't do much but sway, as we're all stiff and creaky... but we don't really care. We're still happy." My voice cracked a little, and Kit brushed just under my eye and the sides where some tears leaked.

"Baby, why are you crying?" He whispered.

"Just the thought that... that we're going to grow old... and I might lose you." I sniffed and he propped me up and hugged me, and I put my face in his neck.

"You aren't going to lose me, sugar. And I'm not going to lose you." He rubbed my back. "Wherever we are, however old we are, we'll still be together. I'll be eighty-seven, and you'll be eighty-nine, and we'll still be happy and we'll still dance."

He then made me look at him with my teary eyes. "And hey. Whoever goes first, we know that the other isn't far behind." Kit put his forehead on mine. "Not even death will do us part."

I let out a little laugh and wiped my tears, knowing he was right. Kit smiled at me and kissed me softly before he attacked my bare sides with his fingers, making me squeal and laugh as I tried to push him away. And even then I could picture us, old and withered, Kit still making me smile, and we'd still tell each other I love you, and we would until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east.


End file.
